Naruto demon fox child
by streetfihhtersabrina
Summary: Naruto has kyuubi sealed within. He is raped at a young age. Becomes a parent later. His friends try and comfort him. Will it work or will they fail. Rape, mpreg, boyXboy, birthing,will revise on my grammar after I get a computer been using my phone to type my stories so far, sorry for any grammar mistakes before hand
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into the Fourth Hokage's son and was to be deemed a hero after he and his wife died protecting him from the very thing that they sealed in him.

The left him with unconditional love that he would never grow up with. But he will find the will to live and keep on fighting.

Kyuubi watched through it's container's eyes, watching the neglected infant grow up into a shy and awkward child who tried to get people's attention. But he always saw how the villagers brutally victimized him after he turned five.

Naruto always tried to smile and gets people's attention, but when he was alone he felt depression greatly wishing he had a family. He was teased, bullied by everyone around him. He was smart and he noticed that the villagers mostly adults would talk in whispers whenever he walked by.

He tried not to think about it trying to camouflage himself through smiles and laughter. It was his fifth birthday now, he sat in his small kitchen waiting to eat his ramen. He knew if he went out into the streets while the festival took place he would be beaten into tomorrow.

The timer on his rang making him jump up startled by the sudden noise. The there was banging on his small apartment door. Yelling and the stench of something fowl in the air. The villagers broke in, he scrambled out of fear to his bedroom trying to close his door. There were two men swaying in his crude of a place that he called home.

Naruto ran hiding in his poor of an excuse of a closet. Hoping just hoping they didn't find him. He was wrong, the things that came to be after the found him. The two man slurred curses and beat him then they did something different this time.

They ripped clothes off leaving him naked to their eyes. Their red eyes filled with hate. Naruto couldn't hear them over his screams as they violated over and over.

This happened for years now. It's months after his ninth birthday now. He was retching into his toilet, he knew no one cared if he was sick. He still had to go to the academy to learn, he slowly got up in a routine.

 **'Hey, I need to tell you something...' a very dark husky spoke.**

Naruto looked frantic around for the person, but he was alone in his worn out cramped apartment.

 **'I am inside you, don't worry I won't harm you. I wanted to tell you that you are pregnant. And I am so sorry that this has happened." the voice sounded saddened.**

Naruto just was shocked not really able to comprehend but he just seemed to just go with it. 'So I'm pregnant but I am male, how, who are you? What are you? Can I see you?' he thought hoping that the voice heard him, they then came face to face.

Hours later he was at school board to death, watching people go up for the exams. He was called next walking out of the room and into the examination room with two teachers scowling at him.

He sat on a swing outside watching people, his classmates being picked up by their parents and smiling. He scowled at the group then getting up suddenly and rushing home not wanting to see what he always wished and hoped for. (he failed is exam at be coming a genin)

He got home and felt a gut retching pain envalope him knowing it was not good after he hand spoken to the Kyuubi this morning. **Get the bath started you'll need it. I'm so sorry kit.**

'whats happening. You told me it would be another three months' Naruto did as the fox instructed then climbed in after he got undressed and turned the tap off. **Your so young to young in my books. Your going into premature labor. Your going to have you kit soon.** The voice seemed to echo into the blondes skull as more pain came and clamped onto his abdomen.

He cried through it but he bit his lip from screaming out, what seemed like hours passing with each contraction. When Kyuubi told him to push he pushed and pushed. Blood made to water pink by this point. He looked down and saw a almost fur less kitling bringing it up from the water. It was still not making noise to the sudden air. The embical cord broke with only a small tug. Naruto knew he could his pup, he was born way to early. He cried holding the palm sized pup to his cheek.

Standing in the rain alone after burying his first son. He looked up to the sky wondering if this was his fate, to be used and never have some one to love.

The Anbu watched the boy from afar as the boy buried a shoe box. He saw the contents briefly as the blonde boy opened it one last time before burying the box. There was a small premature kit in the box. He wondered were the boy found it.

He went to the buried sight after the blonde left, there was some bark at the head reading *here lays Kumoihiru [cloudy day] born to early but loved dearly* he then looked at the small figure of the blonde as he disappeared into the village.

Naruto was raped again and again through the years, but never telling anyone. He made friends through the rookie nine and such. It was now getting close to his thirteenth birthday, he always faked being sick so he had time to lock his door and windows. He boarded it up this year even when his friends asked him why he was so skiddish. He waved it off and they never saw how afraid he truly was. The blonde put up the last board on his window, he just sighed hoping his birthday and the festival would just pass already. Naruto never had a decent birthday, no cake no present and above all else no family. Kyuubi would heal him and help him as best as it could to keep him from getting pregnant. After the loss of his first son Kumoihiru, it hurt him to loose something so dear to him.

Banging on the door jostled him from his slumber, he heard the angry slurs and curses from the men outside his apartment. He could not cry out for help or the people who would help him would get the same treatment and he never wished that on anyone. He quickly hide underneath his rickety old bed. Covering his ears, hoping they would get to drunk and pass out or to tired and leave but that was never the case.

This time his barriers came crashing as someone broke in, he never had enough money to get enough tools to make good barriers. He tried making himself small hiding underneath his bed. But big hands pulled him from underneath to untop of the bed with ease. Naruto never lashed out to the civilians because he didn't want to further their attacks. He wasn't a monster and he didn't know how to prove it to them. They never would listen, the would just ignore him anyway.

Hours pass as they violated him once again, they were never gentle never caring with their eyes tinged in red making them look like the real demons. He cried and begged them to stop but his voice went unheard or the tormented him on how great his please were.

The sun started peaking through the planks of wood that barely covered his windows. The sun shone brightly with birds chirping, he had a mission today which made his day very fowl. He hated moving after they left, he had no sleep. They kept him awake through the whole night making him suffer as they would say things like you murdered my wife and children you damn fox this is just part of your debt you have to pay.

He slowly got up, making his way to his grunge of a bathroom. Kids and adults would vandalize his apartment so he didn't keep much here. He winced as hot water hit his body, he scrubbed and scrubbed washing the blood and semen that caked his legs. Naruto got out looking in the mirror with sad dull eyes, he practiced smiling and laughing until he felt it looked real. Exiting his bathroom getting into his orange jumpsuit, sure he liked orange but this was to much. Naruto didn't have enough money to buy decent clothes and these were discounted at a used clothing store.

Meeting his team at the great grand gates of Konoha for their mission, he was first to arrive since the sun was now just starting to rise above the tree lines. He was always glad to get away no matter what it was. He tried to sit down but pain would shoot up his spine, so he just leaned against the wall trying to get some shut eye. Team seven would be meeting here in about three hours, he feel asleep standing up not a hard feat if your whole body ached and tired from want he went through last night and early hours of today.

Sakura saw her teammate in orange just standing there not moving, she hated the blonde because of how loud he was and how he could get her Sasuke to speak. She decided pay back was necessary, *evil grin* she sneaks up beside the blonde. She noticed he had his eyes closed and breathing pretty shallow as if he was sleeping. She snuck a foot behind his feet sliding him his feet from underneath him.

Naruto woke up to pain shooting up his spine, yelping in pain. "Come on that should not have hurt that much Baka, a little fall like that come one. My Sasuke could have seen me coming and stopped whoever would trip them." a high pitched voice reached his ears making known that Sakura was the one who made him painfully on his bruised and torn ass. He glared at her with hatred he hated her but he always hides behind a mask with lovey dovey so they don't see how he truly is. Afraid and scared. So they don't notice he acts really happy and such to get some attention. He didn't want talk or do anything today, he got up slowly "See you got beat by a girl Dobe." A snid comment came from the approaching Sasuke.

Naruto was in no mood, so he just rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the gates ignoring Sakura's flirtatious comments to Sasuke. After a few minutes they would stare at the blonde who seemed to just stare off into the distance. Their looks puzzled but they shrugged it of as Kakashi appeared in the middle of the gate. Naruto used his shoulders to push himself off the wall behind him to start walking. "What's with him?" Kakashi looked to his two students and the one walking out of the village. "I pulled a prank and he just couldn't handle it I guess"Sakura just shrugged not giving much thought or care as the began to catch up to the blonde who was silent.

Two weeks on the mission the blonde haired boy never once spoke to his team only giving them nods or grunts. They seemed to like the quiet Naruto after a few days but came suspicious after the third day. He just wanted to get back in time for his son's birthday. Even though he never told anyone and kept a secret he would visit each year on the day he gave birth or whenever he felt sad which was a lot. No one knew why he would disappear or why he looked so distraught on the special sad day. People just normally left him alone, never asking. He looked to his team as they were escorting some high end person, he never cared to learn who and kept to himself. He wondered it is son was happy in the sky as the sun shone brightly. Another quiet two weeks after their mission heading back to the village, he team tried to get him to talk and be hyperactive and he bouncy self that they knew. But Naruto never looked at them straight in the eyes for he knew he would show sadness because tomorrow would mark his son's death from four years ago.

Sakura looked at the blonde not knowing what happened only a month ago he was smiling and hyperactive now he was just depressing. She shock her head in disgust knowing her Sasuke would never be like that. Little did she knew that even Sasuke held deep secrets that pained him every night since his whole clan was murdered his brother leaving him alive.

Sasuke looked to the blonde seeing a difference in his personality dip, he wondered what happened to Naruto. The boy barely spoke since the start of the mission surprised that he spoke more then the blonde for once. Which worried him only a little.

Kakashi looked at the blonde trying to get him to cheer up and bicker with his teammates but he was so unresponsive except for the mission when the had to protect a high noble lady between her travels to her estates. This whole mission was depressing when they got back Naruto headed off by himself mumbling he would she the third hokage later.

Naruto got to his son's grave and broke down completely not caring, "I wish you had survived, then I would have a reason to lash back. Why does it have to be this way? Why did you have to be born so early? I love you even though you aren't here. Why do I have to be so weak? Kumoihiru why could I not protect you?" he just sat there balling his eyes out.

Sasuke was bombarded by Sakura about trying to find out what Naruto was up to. He had to agree since he was wondering why he left them at the gates after they only just got back. They found the blonde kneeling and crying "...why did you have to be born so early? I love you even though you aren't here. Why do I have to be so weak? Kumoihiru why could I not protect you?" their blonde teammates voice was hiccuping from crying. They only could see his back but they hid themselves so they wouldn't be seen. "I'll see you later, by for now my son." the blonde got up shakily and ran off.

Sasuke just gaped at what he just heard and turned to Sakura she also was shocked at what the blonde had said. 'did he say son, wait how did he have a son? When did he have a son?' questions flooded into his mind, as he walked to the small grave which had some flowers left at head of the grave stood a piece of bark. *here lays Kumoihiru born to early but loved dearly.* was on it nothing more. Sakura looked at Sasuke "should we ask him what he meant by what he said?" her voice quiet and soft. Sasuke just shook his head looking at were the blonde's direction clearly knowing that he wasn't around anymore.

Naruto sat on his mattress in his dusty room wiping his tears away. He wished he could tell someone, but he didn't want to worry any body that he tried to hold close as friends. He got up and went to the bathroom taking his clothes off not meeting much resistance since his was small and under weight. Being constantly hurt, he could barely buy healthy food he so much needed. He loved ramen but it wasn't nourishing for him since he still had to grow. Naruto hated mirrors so much looking away and getting into the shower, wiping away sweat and grim. **Kit I need to tell you something important and you can't freak out.**

Kyuubi's voice ran loud and clear. "I'm pregnant aren't I?" he asked out loud since he was alone. **Sigh. Yes you guessed right kit. I'm trying to pull enough chakra around so nothing like last time will happen. That was just to hard on both of us.** Kyuubi sounded saddened but at the same time emotionless. Just nodding as he got dressed knowing in bout three months he will hopefully give birth to a health kit. Which saddened him, he looked up to look out his window thinking on what to do. He couldn't leave because that would lead him to a life on the run and he could do that to the innocent life or lives he was carrying now. And he knew he could not stay for the fear the villagers would kill his pup or pups. He shook his head, why did he have this life. Just to be mocked at to be used for their enter game. He was smart but played the fool, he was strong but weak from being thin from malnourishing himself not on purpose. Naruto placed a hand on his stomach, "I got it I will let a clone live here while I disguise myself as a fox!" sounding a little to happy now.

Naruto used shadow clone jutsu putting half of his chakra into it so it would not be easily destroyed. Then transforming himself into a fox, his clone opened then closed the window after he left his apartment for the biggest journey yet. He didn't know that Sasuke was watching him and following his new form. He just kept running through the streets no one paid him any attention, he made his way to the forest and began his search for a den. He had read up on it when he was pregnant four years ago, during a break at the academy. He smiled a good smile a smile that made it to his eyes. He had a second chance at doing something right for once.

Sasuke followed the fox form that was Naruto wondering what was going on in that blonde head of his. He watched from the distance, not wanting to be caught. He watched as Naruto made his way through the streets yet no names or curses were thrown to the fox. He followed him to the forest inside Konoha, it was still sunny out as the sun just started to set.

Sasuke's eyes never left the fox as if he were searching for something.

Naruto saw a small whole big enough in the ground and he tried to enter but soon chased out by a badger. He tried several more but was chased around by other creatures of the forest. He was now panting after about an hour of running around. He came up to a small opening under some tree roots, he stalked around sniffing to make sure he was alone. He entered slowly into the hole, sighing in relief it was empty he laid down. 'I'll grab things later to built my nest.' he thought yawning and curling into a ball falling asleep in the hole.

Sasuke was like a hawk keeping up with the fox, several times wanting to laugh at his teammate as he was chased around by the creatures of the forest but he held it in. He watched as Naruto circled a tree with large roots that opened the ground. Naruto disappeared into the hole and not resurfacing. 'what it that dobe think he is doing?' sitting on a tree branch dozing in and out of sleep the whole night.

Naruto yawned stretching out like a cat feeling quite refreshed for the first time in years. No pesky villagers at his door banging and cursing or walking through the streets and clearly hearing the adults whispering behind his back. Just climbing out from his new home in the woods. The sun was bright and sunny, he looked around 'first food then bring soft things to make the den cozier' thinking as he headed to the river knowing he could not go to the village for food. The river was glistening in the morning sun, 'fish' he watched the fish in the river getting ready pounce. After multiple tries and fails he caught five decent fish but he was soaked down to the bone.

Sasuke woke up to the sun over head, looking around he saw a fox come back with two fish in its jaw looking happy as can be. The fox slipped into the hole, 'when did that dobe leave and come back with food?'. Naruto was normally late like their sensei, saying he forgot to turn his alarm clock on. The fox reappeared shaking off extra water.

Naruto knew to place the fish in a scroll for later because soon he would be confined to his new den. He left again shaking of dirt and extra water off his fur. He looked around 'can't go back to my apartment, so soft stuff...leaves and fur...' shrugging in his fox form padding off after marking his den saying stay away. He came to a flower field, Sakura and Ino were collecting herbs from the looks of it. Not staring for long he left "Sasuke~ come help us, we could use your help." Sakura called out making Naruto stop in his tracks, frantically looking around then spotting rival/friend in the trees. Naruto froze ' hopefully he doesn't know its me' he thinks to himself, seeing a rabbit hop by not noticing the fox. He had to pretend he was a fox or his cover was blown, he chased the rabbit and catching it. Bringing it back to his den to skin it for the fur and put the meat in a scroll.

Other Naruto( I might just use naru for the clone) was in the hokage's office. Reporting about the mission from the day before. Smiling at people and acting like he was normal. He hung our at the training grounds knowing he didn't have a mission today so acting normal and training. Eating and resting like the real Naruto would.

Naruto looked at his den which was now lined with rabbit furs and soft fluff from various of plants.(like cat tails). He went out to get some more fish so he knew he didn't have to leave his den later in his pregnancy. Night fall came as he sauntered to his den, looking and catching a whiff of Sasuke's scent 'Damn why can't that teme leave me alone.' grunting as he slipped into his furry den and falling asleep.

Two months have passed now, Naru kept playing the role of Naruto and nobody knew but Sasuke. They had missions like crazy so the stalker raven was away from watching what Naruto was doing and his clone was super annoying. Since he bounced back to what they considered normal. Things seemed calm in Konoha, Sasuke knew that Naru was still a clone but never brought to anyone's attention. He wanted to figure out what he was up to, the hokage just said Naruto was doing training as if he was covering for the dobe. It made Sasuke furious as when he was able to keep an eye on Naruto he would somehow get away from the raven haired teen.

Naruto looked at his furry belly as it was swollen now, 'one month to go' he thought as he moved slowly out of his den knowing he had to hunt for another week before he had to stay in his den. He was now used to living out in the woods, no screaming no cursing no judgment. He could sense Sasuke today, it annoyed how he would follow him when they were home resting from missions. Naruto was moving slower since he was now being careful of his ever present belly. He padded his way to the river knowing it would be easier to catch fish then trying to run after a rabbit.

Sasuke stared at Naruto who still hasn't noticed him who came out of the hole of the tree and ground struggling to get footing. He just looked at the belly of his furry teammate, 'must be him getting fat, letting himself go. Whats wrong with him?' questioning Naruto but not saying it out loud. He watched Naruto catch fish like an expert but the fox took quite a few breaks in between catching each fish like he was exhausted 'definitely getting fat, what is the dobe doing?' he is left to wonder.

Naruto heads back with his catch, noticing Sasuke's confused looked. Pulling the fish along behind him since he could not carry all of them.

Days later Sasuke watches the holes as if he looked away once it would disappear. Naruto hasn't come out or returned to the hole the whole day he camped out in the trees. Autumn was finishing and winter was fast approaching, Sasuke was really getting worried that he hasn't seen the fox all day.

However Sasuke had no clue that Naruto was to big now to get out of the hole with his very pregnant fox belly. He had been sleeping all day as night fell Naruto started rearranging the furs close to his body to keep him warm and safe. He had no more nightmares of yet since he started living here. He was very happy, but also sad that he could not have done this with his first child. Hearing leaves crunch out in front of his home, he panicked he knew he could not protect himself in his state. He slowly got up and peaked out of the entrance since he could no longer fit through it. Seeing a note on the ground 'what the hell on earth are you up to dobe' was written on it. He kept looking at it, then slowly backed into his nest not giving a reply.

Sasuke threw the note down at the entrance of the hole hoping for some form of life. Naruto peaked out looking at the note then huffing, watching him back into the hole. 'what the hell, its as if he knew I was here. Not answering me big mistake dobe' he left the woods angry Naruto that he couldn't trust him with a secret even after the kissed even by accident a few years ago.

A week later the first snow fall happened and Naruto went into labor only a few weeks early which was to be expected since he was only thirteen years old. He still had his clone out doing missions and normal things he would do if he weren't pregnant. The contractions started he breathed in and out like he was taught by Kyuubi in his sleep. The contractions were as bad as the first time and as the got closer he was panting for air. **Doing good kit, first one will be born sortly start pushing.** Kyuubi cheered on the blonde knuckle head.

He grunted as he pushed and pushed then he heard a whimpering behind him. Letting instincts take over he started licking the first kit clean as he had more contractions, pushing and cleaning at the same time. Hearing another soft whimpering. He pulled the next one close so he could lick the kit clean. **That's it, you, no we have beautiful kits.** Kyuubi then wen back to sleep. Wrapping my tail around my two newborn kits keeping them warm for the first feeding.

Sasuke had been busy with his missions with his team, Kakashi looked at him noticing the stoic face looked more grim then usually along with dark circles underneath his eyes that seemed to have plagued him since the got back almost three months ago when Naruto went all deadly quiet on them. "Sasuke, I need to ask you have you been sleeping every night and I don't want to hear hn!" Kakashi stopped him before entering Konoha from their latest mission. "Yeah you seem so more creepy stalkerish now then ever before." Naru made a comment, Naru knew he was stalking his other half. It was only the three of the this time, no annoying pink head as she was working at the hospital. "Fine I have been watching that other half, Naruto holed holed himself up in the forest. I have been watching and he has not come up in about a week or so now." Sasuke huffed and Naru glared at him. "Is this true? Why would you hole yourself up and leave a clone to take missions and is that even possible?" Kakashi looked from the two teens then Naru poofed into smoke. "See I was right!" Sasuke exploded.

Kakashi now was worried since he hadn't realized that the Naruto that hung around was just a clone and second why did it just vanish. "Sasuke you better show me were he is now, he could be in trouble it his clone just poof right now."

Running through knee deep snow in the back woods of konoha was not an easy task. As Sasuke and Kakashi tried to search for the hole Sasuke knew where it was. They knew if they could not find him they would have to report to lady Tsunade. Which sent chills up their spines and not from the bitter cold air. Sasuke looked around and could not find the hole. Snow was covering everything, and it hasn't looked like Naruto resurfaced anytime soon. They headed back to relay the news of Naruto missing to the new fifth hokage.

Sasuke and Kakashi bursted through the office door startling the buzzed Hokage. "I was expecting to you so-" she was cut off. "We need to get a search and rescue team Naruto is missing!" Sasuke cutting of the Tsunade, she stood up walking forward gripping Sasuke hard "First calm down and the explain." She went back to her desk.

Half hour later, Kiba and Akamaru showed up along with Neji. "These two are all you need, now go find Naruto and being him back safely. Go." Tsunade waved a hand for them to shoo. Even with Kiba/Akamaru and Neji they still were at a loss. Night was setting in, 'Maybe I should tell them he is in a fox form.' Sasuke huddled near the fire they built unwilling to go back with out Naruto. "Hey have you seen or smelt a fox around here?" Sasuke questioned the other two roughly his age. "Why do you ask?" Neji retorted a question back since he had used byakyugan early and only found hibernating animals. Not getting why Sasuke was asking that in the first place. "Naruto used a fox form to hole himself for the last two months and three weeks now." Sasuke felt guilty for hiding this from the team. "Would explain why we haven't found him. But I don't smell him. Only animals and the fresh scent of a birthing of a fox." Kiba looked at Sasuke. Neji nodded as he had seen a fox and it's two kits. 'wait the chakra was different' he reactivated his blood line trait. Neji scanned the area again finding the three foxes, the oldest one's chakra started forming red orange chakra. He remembered this from his previous battles with Naruto to know it was him. "I didn't notice before, thinking we were looking for Naruto in human form. But he is with two kits in the form of a fox. Right there." Neji spoke and pointed to the base of a great oak tree. "Akamaru dig." Kiba ordered his small pooch on top of his head. Akamaru kindly obliged into digging into the snow.

Naruto woke up every so often to feed his kits and himself. Since he didn't have a mate he hate to wait a couple days to go out an release himself. But he didn't care his kits were small and defenseless against the wild around him, he feared for their safety. His ears perked up at the sounds of scratching at the snow above their den. He quickly placed his days old kits behind him. The whimpered at his distress, barking came from the entrance that was not covered in snow anymore. A white figure came into view, he lounged and bite and scratched the intruder. The white beast left whimper, he heard muttered from outside his nest. "Naruto, its ok. We are not going to hurt you." Kakashi's voice rang low trying to calm him down.

Naruto knew better, they didn't want to help only to take his kits away. Growling so he would be heard from inside his den.

Kiba heard Akamaru whimper, and he came out from were he dug with some fur missing and a few wounds. He smelled the air, "uh, I should worn you a mother fox just birthed in there. Should stay away." Kiba knew how new mothers were when something tried to get close to new born babies.

Neji was still calm "No only Naruto and two kits are in there, no other foxes are in the area." thinking how could there be only three in there when there should be at least four.

Sasuke just looked at everyone shocked 'wait he was fat not pregnant right right?' trying to convince himself.

Kakashi was the calmest trying to coo Naruto out of the hole. Kakashi looked to the group and saw Sasuke's stoic face fall.

"What else are you not telling us Sasuke. Tell us now."Kakashi was extremely stern grasping at straws when he knew that his student knew more then he did. "Well when I was watching over him, his abdomen seemed to get larger every time I visited. I never confronted him though. He hasn't come out in about three weeks now. Last time I saw him he only poked his fox head out of the hole when I left a note. He never replied though." telling them what he did was embarrassing. "Well no point in getting mad now. Just need a way to coax him out. That's the problem. Any ideas?" The grey haired shinobi asked his young group.

Naruto could still tell the they were still there, he could dash out and get the to chase him for a bit then come back. 'Make clones and have them dash around.' he thought but somehow he could not muster enough chakra since giving birth took a lot of energy. He felt cornered, 'damn teme.' feeling like he had no choice he started out of the safety of his nest. Looking back to see his kits. "He's coming out." he heard Neji's voice, being in the snow was extremely cold. "Naruto why are you out here, what's with the kits?" Kiba's voice caught Naruto's attention. Naruto stood protectively over the entrance growling hoping they get the message to leave, turning to go back inside to his kits his tail was grabbed sharply by a strong hand.

He turned quickly and chomped down not caring who it was, all he knew was that his kits were whimpering wondering where their parent went. The person screamed loud like a roar and he quickly slipped inside away from his fellow shinobi.

"Why that little..." Sasuke grasped his hand and Kakashi cut him off "Looks like Naruto is taking care of kits, better let the dog expert work here." Kakashi looked to Kiba motioning him to do something.

"Foxes are more in the cat category Kakashi. And Naruto reaked of female pheromones, I am not getting involved again when babies around." Kiba looked scared "last time was enough..." waving his hands telling them it wasn't happening. "Neji try to get him to understand" Kakashi and everyone looked at Neji who just sighed.

Neji got onto his stomach face at the den of the fox, he had to hold a laugh when sasuke groaned in pain from being bitten by their blonde knuckle head friend.

Naruto was panicking and trying to calm his kits down by licking their heads. He heard the group above arguing, he grinned feeling a little at ease "Naruto, just hear me out. We are worried about you... can you come up and at least try to talk to me..." he heard Neji, not really paying attention thinking 'they won't leave until they see me. Maybe just Neji. He seems more reasonable then Sasuke the tail chase.' he gave a chuckle at that that. "Naruto?" Neji question. Naruto sighed making sure his kits were warm before sticking his head out of the hole. His blue eyes stared at Neji in the face, Naruto motioned to the others in a shooing motion.

"Naruto wants to talk but you guys have to leave." Neji interjected the argument that Sasuke and Kiba were having, making everyone stare at the fox and brunette on the snow.

"Fine." Sasuke stalked off, Kakashi and Kiba/akamaru following reluctantly, Neji got up and walked over to another tree waiting for the fox. Who seemed to stare off at the distanting shinobi's, as if waiting then he climbed out and released his form. Naruto stood naked in front of Neji, he had baby fat left on his abdomen his eyes still looking in the direction the others left. "Neji I just need to be left alone, I need to be by myself. I'll come back but on my own terms, I'll still go on missions once I get enough chakra back. But having such a peaceful place to sleep is so nice after all the noise from th villagers." Naruto sighed looking at Neji as he was being judged made him feel vulnerable. "Why did you use a clone of yourself to do your jobs for you? What's with being naked, and whose kits are those? Also what happened to your stomach?" Neji bombed question after question.

Naruto stared at Neji for bringing hateful memories, he didn't know what to say "the kits are mine, I gave birth and that's all I'm saying" He made a hand sign and transformed back into the fox slipping back into his nest leaving a very confused Neji up above ground. He wrapped himself around his kits and proceeded to feed them from his teets. He gave a foxy grin, he could never truly hate the villagers because they were just a scared as he is.

Neji had to be shaken to come back from the shock and confusion he was swimming in. He looked at the others "he was pregnant, he gave birth, Naruto gave birth. How is that possible?" Neji looked to the cyclop shinobi asking him to answer but even he was confused by this. "Lets head back, we will tell Tsunade everything we have found lets go." Kakashi lead his team back to the hokage tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade slammed down onto her desk with a hard creak, breaking it in half. "How the hell did you not bring Naruto back, but you say he was pregnant and had babies. I won't believe it until I see it!" Tsunade screamed again after being told that the blonde had kits and no one knew who the father was brought upon her rage. "Kiba check his apartment for clues. You have a great nose. Neji and Kakashi take me to the gaki and Sasuke get fucking sleep you fucking stalker!" the fifth growled making everyone scamper around. Kiba left out the window, Sasuke trudged home muttering and Tsunade was lead to the hole Naruto holed himself in.

Naruto left the den again once he could not smell his comrades and relieve himself close enough so he could still hear his kits. He slipped back into the den and curled around them, making sure they were warm.

Tsunade saw Sakura and dragged her with the group as the left the building into a snowy frenzy. It took some time to get to where Naruto was. Kakashi and Neji leading the way and Tsunade and Sakura bringing rear. They had informed Sakura of what was happening and she almost slipped from the shock about hearing what Naruto had done.

Naruto was rudely awakened by the sound of running foot steps of people. "NARUTO!" he jumped at hearing the fifth's voice. He knew he was in trouble now, he feared for his kits since it will be a little longer until they can hear or see. He wrapped his body even closer to his kits, hearing wood splinter about him. The tree that had been protecting them was up rooted by Tsunade, she threw the tree away with other trees cracking from the thrown tree. He and his kits now were bare to the coldness of winter, he fluffed his tail around his kits protecting them from the snow fall and wind. He looked around, he knew he could not leave his kits now, and he still was regaining his chakra. He growled at the intruders and home wrecker, "Don't you even think about it, now let me do my job or I will sedate you here and now." Tsunade's voice was stricked with angry. Naruto flattened his ears, he should have moved once he knew Sasuke found him but his instincts took over. Glaring at the approaching hands that moved his slightly enough to show his kits, he whined instead trying to keep his kits warm.

Tsunade gasped as she saw the fox who growled, she warned him once and he turned to glaring instead. She got down low enough to move some of the tail to get a glance at two very small fox kits. 'How in kami namae?' she thoughts were interrupted by a whine from the blonde fox. She got up and turned to the group "we need to transport them back to my office at once. Sakura you'll carry Naruto and his kits back. Try not to jostle them to much, Neji I need you to go back now and get as much fur and blankets ready." Tsunade ordered.

Naruto watched the pink haired girl make her way over, he glared at her not trusting anyone in his weakened state. Be he also didn't want to be sedated either by the Hokage so he just glared not moving from his spot. She brought out another cloak and placed it down and began shifting his built nest onto the cloak. He snapped a few times when his kits whimpered at the moments, Tsunade glared at him but he didn't care his focus was the safety of his kits.

After a long trip back they were in the Hokage's office again warming up, Naruto and his kits were in a corner that was not filled with paper work. The door banged open to show Neji carrying furs and linens, Kiba came storming in completely pissed of. Naruto raised his head to see what was going on "Neji and Sakura cover Naruto, CAREFULLY." Tsunade made herself clear with carefully. "Kiba report." Kakashi was sitting next to Naruto's make shift nest which he didn't quite disliked it, it was warmer. "There was the scent of blood all over the place, and semen from various men. It stank of fear and struggling. Everything in that place just made my nose cringe. The freshest scent is about three and a half months old." Kiba grunted in response clearly agitated. Everyone other the Naruto was shocked mortified. Naruto was just mortified that his secrets were out in the open, only a hole through blankets and furs he could see everyone other then Kakashi. Everyone just looked angry, they turned to Naruto's direction. He could feel the stares through the makeshift den.

He whimpered not wanting to remember, but he got out slowly not to wake his sleeping kits. Once he was out he took the cloak on the floor and cover himself with it and reverted to his human form. "What happened Naruto, don't lie." Tsunade pleaded through her eye. Naruto felt disgusted with himself remembering what has happened and what happened to Kumoihiru. He broke down crying infront of the people in the room. "I was ra...ped" he mustered up a voice but he stuttered.

"How long has this been going on?"Tsunade gritted and hated asking this of the boy but she had to know. "Since... I was...five...I also gave...birth to Kumoihiru...at the age... of nine...he was...born to early" Naruto sank to the floor hands on his face sobbing. Everyone just looked at him with sorrow, how did they not know. How could they look at him with out filling some kind of guilt. "Once a year...on the day of the festival...my..my...my birth...day... they would...come to beat me...humiliate...torment...and and...violate me till the next day..." Naruto felt panic and started hyperventilating then hearing whimpers remembered he had kits. They sounded hungry, he wiped his tears away and changed back to a blonde fox and slipping into his fur den to feed his kits.

Everyone just stared kept staring, minutes feeling like hours. Tsunade came to first "Kiba I need you to go back to his apartment with Hana and her dogs also and see if you can get enough to find who ever did this, go now!" Kiba snapped too and ran out of the office "Neji I need you to bring your team and the rookie nine" Neji left right after Tsunade called him.

"Sakura you are to watch Naruto and the same goes to you Kakashi. We need to find who did this, and make them pay." Tsunade looked out the window to see that it was like a blizzard out outside.'how can people be so cruel, he was and is just a child. They will pay dearly for messing with the fourth's son like this.'

Sakura just could help but stare at the make shift den that was built in the corner of the hokage's office, which held Naruto and to kits. She couldn't rap her head around what she just heard from Naruto that he was raped, but also that grave she saw Naruto crying at was actually his first born. Being pregnant at the age of nine and being a male just it was almost unbelievable bit proof was right here in front of her.

Kakashi watched Sakura as she touched the make shift den they made for Naruto, even he was mind blown at what just had been said. Sakura had sorrowful eyes "Naruto, I'm so sorry" she mumbled, thinking no one heard her. They heard a growl from inside the den, as if saying don't pity me. he had to chuckle at the face his student made.

Everyone was in the office confused, only a number of people knew what was happening. "First Kiba and his sister are looking for culprits. Second nothing in this room leaves this room. Third Naruto is in there with two kits. Four I need you to help look for and capture the people who have raped Naruto. Before you leave one question each. We don't have long before a huge storm hit and I want the people who hurt him in jail as fast as possible." Tsunade glared at the group, who now were speechless. "Um, can we see Naruto?" Hinata stuttered asking first out of the bunch infront of the hokage.

Naruto heard Hinata, sighing not really wanting to leave and see people but he also didn't have a choice also with out it disturbing his kits. Naruto crawled out of the opening of his den in the office, yipping at them. They all turned to the sound of yipping to see their number one surprising ninja wrapped in a cloak with no shoes. They all stared at him, he started fumbling with his hands underneath his cloak. Looking at the ground "why didn't you fight back?" "how are you able to get pregnant?" "why didn't you come to us sooner?" people started asking making Naruto even more nervous and disgruntled. "QUIET!" Tsunade slammed a hand on her desk not breaking it this time.

"Let the poor boy explain." she used a hand to rub her temple from a on coming migraine. Everyone was quietly looking at Naruto waiting for him to speak up. "Um...if I fought back people would fear me more...and I would be giving into the beliefs that I am a monster... Well because of the demon inside of me... the Kyuubi no Kitsune is how I am able to bear children...and I could not go to anyone because you to would be struck down with me... I could not let that happen to such good people." Naruto stopped and looked at everyone then back to his nest of blankets. "Believe me, I am strong I am alive and well." he transformed back into a blonde fox and retreated to his kits.

Everyone just looked at the den made of furs and such. 'damn he is strong at such a young age.' Kiba and Hana barged in making almost everyone jump from the silence. "we are unable lady Tsunade to figure out who it was that busted into Naruto's apartment because we just put the fire out only minutes before. The place it completely burnt no scent that we can make out of. I am so sorry my lady." Hana spoke formally to the Hokage. "Grrrrrr, hopefully we can find who did this. But for now Hana can you check on the boys kits. I'm not an animal expert so I need some help. Everyone you will come back in the afternoon to get new assignments. Dismissed." Tsunade sat with a frown upon her face.

Hana went over the what looked like a nest. She opened it to seen a blonde fox nursing two small kits. He looked at her with blue eyes, he knew who she was. She slowly reached a hand in unsure if he would attack, touching the smallest of the two. His eyes never left her as she examined the next one, she didn't try to stop them from nursing. She lifted her hand and lifted it to the blonde's head "you did good" she left the nest closing it back up. She looked at the hokage "They seem healthy, they are nursing at the moment. I did not want to disturb them for long. They are about two weeks old but maybe three its hard to tell. I will take my leave." Hana bowed her head slightly leaving the room.

Naruto slept okay that night, he knew people were watching over him that night which made him slightly nervous but no one made another attempt to move him and his kits or visit him. Which he was thankful after a very long night, he nestled in with his kits and slept.

Everyone seemed disgruntled at the lack of sleep as they entered the Hokage's office around noon. Naruto peaked his head out of the nest, seeing Hinata first he jumped out and tugged at her pant leg. Hinata looked down to see Naruto and blushed, he pointed to his nest then back at her. "Oh.. you w-want.. me to l-look aft-er them?" she stuttered and blushed, he nodded and then bounded out the room. Hinata went over and bent down opening the blanket abit so she could look at the kits. She saw them and emotions overwhelmed her, anger that someone could do such an awful thing and amazement at the two adorable creatures infront of her.

Naruto got Hinata to look after his kits while he went to relieve himself after a night of waiting. It wasn't as bad as waiting over a week but still it was uncomfortable. He raced back seeing everyone now crowding his nest, he wiggled his way through their legs. He climbed in and curled himself once again around his kits, staring and everyone which they then looked away. He covered his kits with his tail, huffing and laying down his head sometimes it was boring keeping them protected from everything.

The next week was harsh for Naruto's nerves as his comrades were now keeping watch over him, he was in the Hokage tower still but in a private room thankfully no windows for him. His kits started moving around more and they could hear now, he started to expand his nest so his kits could play more freely. He was free from missions until they could have a babysitter. He did not like the idea of a babysitter after what happened and Sasuke kept around here most of the time watching from the door frame. He glared at him through out the week, but he would not respond just having this empty look on his face.

He slammed the door shut on many accounts during that week, to get privacy with his kits. His kits didn't like the loud slamming sounds and he had to sooth them right away. Letting them know it was ok and their mother was there for them. He at least now could leave to go relieve himself a little more but still stayed close by. He hasn't shifted in a week to talk to anyone no matter who visited. Naruto always kept them at bay unless it was someone he held respect for.

Sasuke watched Naruto day in day out from the hallway, not believing that he was raped. Not wanting to believe but the proof was right in front of him as his comrade took care of his kits. He was sent away multiple times by everyone, Naruto hasn't tried to speak to anyone which annoyed himself to no ends. The kits were now moving around the room as the blonde fox watched from the nest. Even in the room the kits never go to far away from the mother fox.

Sakura saw Sasuke standing, watching into the room that was now occupied my Naruto's family. "You look kinda jealous there Sasuke." she spoke out bumping into his shoulder playfully trying to lighten the mood. "Just can't believe that's our loud mouth hyperactive comrade in there. It's just so unreal to even think he went through all that and able to smile like that." Sasuke pointed to Naruto who had a fox grin as he watched his kits nurse from him. "How can he be so blissful after all that, and shouldn't he be ashamed that he is able to reproduce?" his voice shaking with anger remembering his brother killing everyone. "Well Sasuke, he has always seemed to rebound fast, he seems to try and look at the positives of life. He also was dealt an unfair hand if you look at it." Kakashi came up from behind the two genin. "He has had to group up with out parents and the becoming a parent himself at such a young age. How would you be able to look at it yourself?" Kakashi ruffled the raven's hair.

Sasuke thought about it, he probably would have not made it through like Naruto at all and mostly like given up the child for adoption. He looked at Naruto and he perched on the nest with sleeping kits on his tail. The look that he saw was unconditional love, he could never hope to beat that ever.

Should I continue? Comment for another chapter

Idea is mine characters are not mine sad to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto watched his kits move around, eyes off in the distance thinking what he could name his two kits. They came mewling at him shaking him from his thoughts. He jumped down to the and laid on the floor slightly curled, they moved towards his teets for food. He looked at them as they began to suckle and eat, it felt weird the first couple times they had milked him. But now it was just amazing to watch them, he looked out and saw Sasuke scowling that emotionless scowl again.

Why could he not be left alone in peace raising his kits. He felt something sharp against his soft nipples, looking down he saw his biggest kit nibbling. He nuzzled his kits giving love through body contact showing he cared. They were now a month old, their baby teeth growing in.

Sasuke saw the fox wince for a millisecond, then he nuzzled each kit. He wished he had a parent that attentive to his needs. He wondered what Naruto was thinking but he still has not shifted back yet. If he could he would watch him all day. The way he moved was so graceful, the way he cared and loved it made him jealous.

Sasuke walked away grumbling to himself, he wanted to find who ever burnt his friend's apartment and punish them. He wanted to know who got his teammate pregnant not once but twice. He wanted to know why the blonde could be so happy and carefree. He hated that he himself was trapped in darkness. Sasuke found himself at his house sitting on his bed. Why was life so miss leading?

Sakura walked by as she did her rounds, getting materials for Tsunade-sensei. She walked by Naruto's room and saw him feed his children. She blushed and moved on. Why did this change the fact she didn't like him in the first place who knows? She just seemed to look at her life more brightly as she looked down at Naruto's life, she was happy with her easy life now. Sure Tsunade's training was hard but not as hard as Naruto's life has been till now. She snidely smirked her way to the Hokage's office to hand off papers and documents.

Tsunade has been working none stop to find the culprits who hurt Naruto, but from what she had seen he could careless. She smiled at how happy he has become even through his difficult upbringing he seems to have become more strong willed to live.

For all they knew they were safe, that is until the Hokage tower was being ambushed by civilians who ranted "Kill the beast" "Kill the demon brat" "we should not suffer his wrath!" the villagers shouted.

Tsunade heard them before she saw them, she face palmed at how stupid and narrow minded people truly were. "ANBU, handle this now!" Tsunade snapped.

Naruto heard them, angry villagers it was not the first time it has happened. He looked down at his small kits and at the door. He couldn't take both of them and run, and he could not just leave them. He picked his youngest up by the scruff of the neck putting him in the nest. Then picking up his oldest and retreating to the nest, where he would stand his ground.

He just watched the villagers rush by his room only glancing in, then rushing away. His kits were whimpering at the loud noises, he started cooing to them letting them know it was ok. Thank goodness the villagers are not that smart and can't see through my disguise like ninjas then that would be a turn for the worst not just for him but his kits.

Naruto heard shouting and struggling up stairs, he looked at his kits huddled into him looking for comfort and protection. He nuzzled them, tickling them with his nose getting soft mews from them. He hear more running someone slammed into the door frame. Startling him from his kits seeing it was just Kiba and Akamaru, he nestled back down. "Naruto come quick!" Kiba was short of breath, Kiba noticed his hesitation on the matter "Lady Tsunade needs _you right away_ in your human form." Kiba turned around.

Naruto got out of my nest changing back and putting on some extra clothes he put aside. He got dressed, picking his kits up as not to startle them letting them know it was him. The nuzzled him, he put them in a sling they had made for times like this.

They got to the office, the door was slammed into the hallway wall across from the room.(sweat drop) Kiba went in first with Naruto behind holding his kits to him in a protective manner. Anbu black ops were here as well as some villagers who gave him the stink eye(lol).

"Naruto, I need you to remember. Did anyone from this line up attack or rape you?" Tsunade was blunt with anger, she was seething. (most of the villagers are beat up, mostly from Tsunade herself.) "um... I don't want to rip them from their families. Also I forgive them. The only reason I forgive them is because they are weak and easily effected by fear and superstition. I actually pity the villagers Baa-chan. You may want justice, but all I want is to be with my new family then become Hokage. I want to help this village into a better tomorrow something that won't be run by superstition or fear but love and freedom. Just let everyone go." Naruto stood up as people watched the thirteen year old speak way beyond his years. The villagers in the room as well as the ninjas gaped at him.

Some nodded in agreement other just down right scowled at the blonde haired genin. He stood tall for his short height. No one could believe this was the same Naruto who only five months ago was hyperactive and running around.

"Also to keep my promise to my father, I will not harm a life. I will give chances and try living as happily as possible. The Fourth Hokage, my Father would want that for me and my children." Naruto turned and left the room, once around the corner he felt his knees buckle underneath him. He was amazed he was able to stand up to them finally an equal terms, his rapists, his beaters, his bulliers were stunned at how the blonde reacted.

The villagers looked from the door frame back to their Hokage. "If I see or hear anyone lay even a finger to harm that boy I will put you in prison for life. Who even dared to even touch him?" Tsunade was still seething with fury of a hell hound. "That boy deserved it from the very begin." a male villager spoke with hatred. "He killed hundreds of us. We were collecting debt" another spouted. "STOP!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto heard his attackers voices, it still haunted him to this very day but lessened because of his children. He heard Tsunade say stop. "That boy saved your sorry asses by giving up his body to seal the real demon away. He cries and bleed just like you and I. He shows you mercy and you still call him a demon. I say you are demons. I shall banish you and your followers. You are no longer welcome in Konoha. I will abide to Naruto's wish and show mercy. I hope you repent after you leave. These Anbu here will escort you out of the village after you pack and go. Oh if you have family they will go with you. No matter of status they are banished with you. Dismissed, get them out of my sight."

Naruto smiled, tears flowing down his face. Tsunade was doing her best to keep peace as well as keeping his wish of no blood being spilt over the past. After the villagers were dragged out, he went back in with a smile in his eyes and face. "Thank you Baa-chan. Would you like to hold them?" he went over to the Hokage who seemed stressed. She lifted her head "May I?" holding out her hands.

Tsunade looked at the small kits in her hands, they are about the size of a hand now. Her tension seemed to decrease as she held her gaki children for the first time. "Have you named them yet?" she never told her eyes of them as they sniffed her and whined. Naruto just brushed his hands over them to let them know they were safe.

"Not yet, I have a few in mind." Naruto looked at his restless kits "will you be there godmother?" he whispered hoping she said yes. "You don't need to ask. So what did you have in mind for them?" Tsunade was curious as to what he would name them. "Well the bigger one would be Tsuyoihiku(strong pull) or Tanoshiikashi(playful oak). The smaller one Kinichi(golden one) or Yasasiiyugure(gentle nightfall) my first born I called him Kumoihiru." Naruto looked at his kits with a sad smile as he remembered his first born.

"It'll be ok, you have loving people around you now. I think you should use Tanoshiikashi and Kinichi, those two sound wonderful. I can get their paper work done now if you like?" Tsunade put a hand to reassure the blonde who nodded, he still was thirteen. He picked up his kits and left without another word.

(crazy right.)

-one year later-

Naruto is running to around trying to get his baby bag packed for day-care since he had a training to get to by noon. He looked at his two babies, they transformed into human forms about three months ago and he had to readjust with them. He was only fourteen now, nothing bad has happened since but also he was traveling with Jiriaya. "Tano, Kini come on time to go." Naruto yelled for his babies, the two waddled their ways over to him. He smiled, they were the size of two years but that was just because of the fox part of them. "Ma ma, up up" they chanted. He bent down and picked up both his sons.

Sasuke left Konoha behind, leaving people that he had once cared for. He watched Orochimaru as he puttered around searching for something. He left Konoha and he almost killed Naruto right before he left. Sasuke shook his head 'those kids are not mine but Naruto's, why was he graced with a family when mine was taken.' scowling at his thoughts. Leaving the room and walked around the maze like halls. Turning every so often, he was welcomed by the blinding sun.

Sakura was training with Tsunade in the afternoon having beanbags thrown her way. Having to dodge them so they would not hit her battered body. The bean bags were being thrown at incredible speeds almost impossible to dodge for a civilian. Her training got hard after Naruto left with his children to train on the road with the old toad sage. He wanted to bring Sasuke back but he needed to train with someone just a powerful. She didn't want to left behind, so she had been training hard not just on her shinobi skills but also her healing skills.

-two years later-

Naruto entered his home village, putting his two three year olds down. Jumping up onto a poll and taking the sight in, noticing that Tsunade's face was added to the mountain. He grinned leaping down as he heard his name. "Hey Sakura hows it going?" he saw his pink haired teammate after three years. "Not bad, you sure have grown, where are your kits?" Sakura looked around for foxes only finding two chibi children clutching Naruto's pants. "Um, they are right here." he had a sheepish grin picking up his children. Both had blonde hair along with adoring whiskers. Their eyes were soft green like moss, they clutched his shirt.

Sakura stared at the two children"How are they human when they...?" she could not finish her sentence to shocked at what had become reality right in front of her.

"Come on Sakura, did you think they would always keep their fox appearance? Has the sun got to you already?" Naruto gave a chuckle which seemed to ease his children. "Your just...just so unbelievable." Sakura fumed wanting to hit him which she was about to when Naruto stopped her with his foot. "Don't even dare, not infront of them." Naruto glared at her which sent shivers up her spine as she lowered her fist.

Sakura turned red after the blonde stopped her fist mid air with his foot. "Tsunade wants to see you.." she grumbled leaving in a huff. Naruto chuckled following the pissed of pink haired girl. The children just glanced around soaking everything around them. They were quiet, Sakura would glance back as watch Naruto talking to his children like they were adults. They seemed so blissful under the hot burning sun, 'Damn, does he even think about who their father of his children? Why does he seem so happy all the friggen time. He promised to bring Sasuke back but he failed and he left with out much word besides for training with the old toad sage. He better keep his promise or I will be him infront of his kids.' Sakura glowered in anger as they reached he sensei's office.

Naruto ignored Sakura's angry scowls and focused on telling his children about the things they passed, their eyes glowed with delight. The came to Baa-chan's office, entering following Sakura in and shutting it behind him.

"Your back early, how was training?" blonde hair was visible from a mountain of paper work. He chuckled at the sound of the voice "Good, I am plenty strong now after two years of training with Ero-sennin. Baa-chan when can I go after Sasuke?" Naruto put his children down who just grabbed his pant legs. He smiled, "Forget about Sasuke right now, Kakashi will be here so-" "Yo." Kakashi interrupted the hokage who now has been smacked upside the head. The children giggled catching everyone's attention other the Naruto and Sakura.

"Where are you kits Naruto?" "Who are those kids?" "Please say you didn't kidnap them." Naruto got cornered with questions. He gave a grin "These two are my children, Tano and Kini, they transformed when we were traveling. Say hello now, don't be shy." Naruto crouched between his two children giving them reassurance.

"Hi." Tano squeaked blushing and Kini stayed silent. Everyone just stared at the two children surprised at how they appeared to be extremely shy. Naruto gave a sheepish grin "Um. That would be my fault. I got over protective after one day-care tried to keep my kids away from me. I told them don't trust anyone with out my permission, keep close and don't talk to strangers with out me around. Hehehe" the blonde patted their heads "It's ok to trust these people Tano and Kini. These people here will not harm you. If you get separated from me look for these people k."

Tano and Kini nodded their heads getting their hair ruffled by their mother as they smiled at the affection being given.


	4. Chapter 4

Tano and Kini sat on the couch watching what their mother told them was their grandmother. She seemed busy writing and talking with other people. As the slipped out. The door and started wondering the halls hoping to find their mother, even when their mother told them that they were safe with her in the room as their mother went of to do some more training. They found a room that smelt and felt so warm and familiar. Tano was the taller of the two held onto Kini's hand as they entered the room. It was filled with fuzzy fur and blanket and their mother's scent. They flung themselves onto the furs rubbing them, it was a nest that their mother built for them. They fell asleep wrapped up in the old nest that the Hokage could not seem to get rid of. They felt safe in the room.

Back to the office. Tsunade sighed as she finally got done a big pile of paper work. She looked at the couch finally noticing the twins were gone. "SHIZUNE!" "Yes" the brown haired women ran into the office. "Find Naruto's children. They could have not gone to far." She order to her first apprentice who left running up an down the halls. "Just like him." sighing, how is he able to deal with two brats at his age. She held a new respect for him now. "*huff* Down in the *huff* old nest.*huff* left ton-ton to watch them." Shizune bursted back into the room huffing and puffing.

Naruto and Sakura held the two bells infront of Kakashi as he was sitting against the tree behind him. "Great team work." Kakashi smiled through his mask at the two infront of him. "Got to go, I'm taking my children to visit their older brother today for the first time." Naruto's smile faltered. The knew he had another son but he past away because of premature birth. Sakura just looked at the blonde as he left. 'Damn, he actually looked sad like the time me and Sasuke found him four years ago.' Sakura thought as she walked alongside Kakashi. "So what's on your mind, I know it has to do with Naruto and his three children." Kakashi didn't even look at Sakura as she fixed her mouth. "Its just how can he be so happy. He lost a son at the age of nine, he was beaten, raped and had twins. How is he so cheerful?" she was always stumped at how the blonde almost remained unfazed by his past.

"He was alone when he was young, no parents. People isolated him. They may beat him, hurt him, raped him, and abused his body but some how he looks at life as a treasure, I think he lives for his children right now not for himself not just yet. It looks like he still burdens a lot of pain he hasn't had time to sort through because he has two people who depend on him for everything. Sakura think about it." Kakashi tried to explain on how Naruto might feel while getting stuff of his chest without even realizing it himself.

Naruto entered the tower, it was quiet as he walked up to Tsunade's office finding her asleep on her desk. But his children were missing from the couch, transforming into a fox yet again smelling the air for his children. It lead all the way to the room he used as a nest before he left with them to train with Ero-sennin. He padded in seeing his children reverted back into small foxes in the nest Tsunade left untouched. He climbed in and wrapped himself around his children, glad they were safe and unharmed. He noticed Ton-ton leaving the room. He'll thank ton-ton later, he fell into sleep easily around his two kits. Tomorrow they'll see their brother, they'll see Kumoihiru for the first time, hope they won't freak out.

Sasuke sitting bored as he sat in his room staring off into the night sky. 'I'll get my hands on more power so enough.' closing his eyes. ' I will destroy my brother. I will kill Orochimaru in due time along with his pest Kabuto.'

Naruto woke to his kits moving around, looking up seeing that they were in there human forms he transformed. "Ma ma. Hungie" Tano held onto Kini's hand. "What do you want for breakfast?" Naruto picked his kids up in his arms walking down the hallway. "Pan pan." Kini whispered and Tano clapped agreeing with Kini. "Pancakes huh, lets go get some pancakes with strawberries and blueberries on top. Hows that sound?" Naruto had to blink as they got outside, "yes ma stawbarie peas" Tano grinned. "You got it, then after breakfast we go somewhere special. A place we need to visit." Naruto entered a small off the block cafe.

He knew most would stare at him then glare watching him as if he was about to do something wrong. He got two booster seats for his children(i don't know gender tell me what you want for gender). Sitting down just as the waitress came up with a forced smile. "Pancakes for the three of us with strawberries and blueberries. Lots of butter and whip cream. We will have orange juice to drink please." he cracked a smile before she could speak. She huffed and left with their order.

"Man Naruto that was harsh even for you, what with the kids?" Kiba and Shikamaru came up spooking Naruto. "Ma ma you jump hahaha" his children began giggling "Their mine, remember three years ago. Also most people don't like me much here. Before getting verbally attacked infront of them I learned to order before they can kick us out. Want to join us?" Naruto relaxed as it was his comrades that came up no one to dangerous.

"I thought they were fox kits last now their this. How did it happen?" Kiba grabbed a chair and sat down looking at the twins who seemed preoccupied with themselves. "Kiba isn't that too personal to ask?" Shikamaru sat beside Naruto curious as well. Naruto reached over and wiped drool off Tano's face. "They transformed about two years ago. They were born as kits so it would be easier on my body and because of the demon fox." Naruto didn't look at his friends. He knew they knew about the damned fox after the mission to retrieve Sasuke. But they failed on bringing him back.

"This is where you ran off to Shi-, Naruto your back whats with the kids?" Ino bursted through the cafe doors moving towards them. She looked at Naruto who had a sheepish grin "They are Kini and Tano. I guess no one can recognize them in their human forms." Naruto pointed to each child as pancakes were tossed down by the same waitress. Ino glared at the waitress then pulled Shikamaru away for training.

"So hows being a parent?" Kiba asked innocently "You practically ran away after Sasuke left, you never spoke about your kids whenever we asked subtle hints."

"Well Kiba, I didn't answer because I didn't know how to answer, being hurt and left with two amazing children to look after is not easy." Naruto looked Kiba in the eye while saying this. " Don't get anyone pregnant until you know you are ready. Tano stop wiping that on Kini." Naruto saw Tano wiping whip cream on Kini with a big grin. Kiba just stared at how much the blonde grew up. " Kiba don't blame the villagers, they did awful things to me because they were afraid and vengeful. But I don't hate them, they gave me three gifts I love more then anything." after scolding Tano they went back to eating.

Kiba looked at the blonde who had a big grin plastered his face that now seemed to reach his eyes now. "Hey if you need any help my team will be more then willing to help you. Also do you have a place to live since your old apartment was burned." Naruto looked in deep thought at the moment. The blonde shook his head "We stayed last night at the Hokage tower. But we don't have a place yet. I was going to ask Iruka if I could stay at his place but I saw him yesterday and I reconsidered asking him." Naruto remembered what he saw both sensei's doing through the living room window.

Naruto paid for the food and left with Kiba holding his children. Tano and Kini seemed to take a liking to dog-nin. "Hey I have somewhere I need to go. Come on Tano and Kini time to see someone." Naruto grabbed his children from Kiba's arms who just looked at the blonde who was now walking off into the direction of the woods. Tano and Kini were walking with Naruto in their fox forms since it was easier for them to keep up. The twins kept up with their mother, Naruto stopped at the burial site of his first born. Letting a few tears shed as his kits came up to sit with him, *Here lies your older brother. Say hello to Kumoihiru.* he told his children (they can understand and speak fox) *ma ma what do you mean older brother. Why is he in the ground?* Tano asked, they were behind in human speech but excelled in fox speech. *He died when mommy gave birth to him. I loved him and I love you. He would love you to.* he answered his little one, they rubbed against their mother knowing that Naruto was sad.

*Hi big brother. I'm Kinichi, your younger sibling. I wish you well and I hope we can meet you some day and play.* Kini walked and put a paw on the grave site. Naruto smiled at his children as they accepted their older brother even when he was no longer alive.

After visiting the grave, they played in the forest for several hours not noticing that they had been followed or spied on. The few who saw Naruto return were the ones who had raped him. They had snuck into Konoha to follow the demon fox. Akagi and his brother watched the Blonde and his to offspring from the dark curtains of the trees.

Naruto shifted back to human form, after smelling familiar scents in the air not wanting to alarm his children. He picked up his kits and started walking out towards the town. Feeling unsafe in the woods now. He kept getting a cold chill down his spine.

(oh no what will happen to our three blondes.)


	5. Author's noteDisclaimer note

Disclaimer

I am working on the next chapter. Thank-you for the great reviews. This makes me and my team happy to know people take time to read our stories. I am trying to figure out how to get it to flow nicely right now. I am going to be on the road for abit so I won't be updating for alittle bit until I get back from my trip.

I am going to try to get two chapters done and posted soon. If I cant do two I will at least post one.

Thank you for being patient.


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto was confronted by Akagi and his brother, "Look what we ran into brother the demon fox demon." Akagi's green moss eyes glared daggers at Naruto. "Yes brother I see, so what should we do with the demon fox since he got us banished three years ago." They walked closer to Naruto as he started backing away. "Well we can strip him of those foxes he is holding first." Akagi's glared was full of cold hatred.

Naruto just held his children closely to him, fear showing on his face. The elder brother had been a chunin before Tsunade banished him, backing away and turning on his heel running deeper into the woods keeping a tight grip on his children. Fear kept him going, kept him running. The blonde shifted back into a fox but the size of Akamaru with two tails. (training with the kyuubi). He grabbed Tano and Kini by their scruffs and he raced through the forest coming up to the wall that guards the villagers from attack. 'Damn but keeps victims inside like a prison.' he took a few steps back and raced forward climbing up the wall and over landing with a small thud. Looking at it for a second 'I'll let Baa-chan know later once I know I am safe.' he whispered a promise to return later.

Akagi and his brother watched the blonde run back into the woods towards the wall that protects the village. Charging after the blonde, after a few meters they watched him shift into a big two tailed fox. "Damn demon with his tricks." Akagi muttered through gritted teeth. They were now farther behind since four legs were faster then two when running. The both cursed when they got to the wall not seeing the fox or the demon brat.

Naruto kept running for hours outside the village with his kits in his jaw. His muscles were aching from being chased, Tano and Kini whined about being hungry. Naruto put his twins down looking around on high alert, not knowing if he was still being followed, *hide under this tree, don't come out until I safe its safe* he pushed his kits under a fallen tree. *whats going on mommy? Who were those men?* tano whined, *Mommy will be back with food, just wait here, those were bad men who don't like mommy. Now stay here till I get back.* licking each face showing he loved them.

He brushed leaves unto them so they would not be found easily, he learnt how a year ago when he was being chased. Naruto stayed in his form since it was easy to hunt in and it helped keep other predators away from his hunt. Watching a deer from his lowered stance, waiting, waiting then pouncing onto the unsuspecting prey who bucked with all its might. His jaws sank deeper into the deer's neck finally making it go limp. Grinning at his kill as he dragged it back which was half a mile from his hiding kits.

His ears perked as he heard a dog's bark in the distance. Noting how close it was getting, putting the deer on his back with one swift movement. Naruto quickened his pace to where he hid his kits. Looking up he saw Kiba, Shin, Hinata and Akamaru racing towards Konoha. 'seems they were on a mission.' shrugging it off dropping the dead deer *Kids food.* calling out to Tano and Kini.

Akamaru barked to Kiba saying he smelt Naruto close, Kiba relayed the info to his team. They kept an eye out for their blonde friend, but only leapt over a very large fox that carried a dead deer on its back. "Hey guys have you ever seen a fox that big?" Kiba asked Shino and Hinata who shook their heads. "Let's see what's it up to, just to be sure it's not a spy." Kiba took lead of the group. All hid around the parameter of the fox who seemed to take no interest in them. They watched as two small kits came out after it yipped dropping the deer. "Akamaru try to get close and see what happens, retreat if it attacks." Kiba whispered to his big fuzzy partner.

Akamaru agreed, jumping to the ground making his way over to the fox that happened to be slightly larger then himself.

Naruto's ears picked up on what Kiba's team was doing, but he had to make sure that his kits were feed first. He knew that if it came to with the Akagi and his brother he would at least stand a chance now with his friends help. Laying down watching his surroundings, ears open to all noises, Akamaru came into view. The dog walked slowly over, "Akamaru, good to see you" the fox spoke in human dialect, "Its me Naruto, stop acting lost." it took two years to learn how to speak so others understood him in his fox form.

Akamaru's ears perked up at his name, looking at the fox who identified itself as Naruto. *Kids hide!* "Akamaru get down!" Naruto was quick to his feet. Leaping over to put himself over his children in time as hunting daggers shot out of the bushes. Akamaru ducked, Naruto braced himself for impact.

Kiba saw two people hiding on the forest floor, motioning to the others. They watched the fox speak to Akamaru and jump on top if the two small foxes. Shino was quick to stop the hunting daggers from hitting the animals on the ground. Kiba would have to thank him later, the fox realized what happened and bull rushed at the attackers.

Naruto blinked noticing the weapons didn't hit him, he rushed at the two hidden in the bushes. "You may harm me but not my children. You scum!" Naruto roared charging at Akagi, he knew he was the one that got him pregnant the second time with his two children. He completely lost it and ripped the man apart for ever raising a hand to his innocent children. The brother ran at the beast with full force, imbedding a his hunter knife into Naruto's side. The fox howled in pain leaving Akagi spitting up blood as his throat was torn along with a couple severed limbs bleeding out on to the earth soaking it.

Naruto howled as his side was impaled by a knife. He knew if he took it out now it could harm him even greater since hunter knives have a jagged edges on the opposite side. He glared at the man who was looking at horror of what happened to his brother. "Don't even dare come near my children again or you'll have the same fate. Now run!" Naruto screamed at the man who just shook in fear.

Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Akamaru just stared at what they just witnessed, "Run, save yourself, you will never have any ties to my children they are mine!" Naruto took a step towards the men quivering in fear and he scrambled to his feet and ran away. The fox panted heavily, wincing as he moved towards his family. Tano and Kini came out of hiding *Mommy.* they yipped happily. Heaving his tired body over to them, he slumped around them with the knife in the air.

"Kiba...we should help him" Hinata didn't even stutter looking horrified at Naruto who still had a knife in him. " Shino collect the body, Tsunade needs to know. Me and Akamaru will carry Naruto back. Hinata you can carry the foxes." they got down to the ground and moved towards the three foxes.

Naruto saw Kiba and Hinata first, his vision was blurring and getting hard to breath with the knife in his rib cage. They moved quickly headed towards Konoha and the Hokage Tower.

They bursted through the Hokage's office door, "Tsunade save Naruto now!" Kiba panted carrying the fox with Akamaru in a hand made stretcher.

Naruto's vision was blurry, he knew he had to let them help him. He hated being weak, but at least he knew his children were safe at the moment. "What happened, whats with the fox?" Tsunade was by Naruto's side within seconds. "Save him first, that's a hunters knife. Naruto didn't pull it out thankfully." Hinata spoke up frantic as the two kits in her arms.

"We will tell you what we saw after you help him."Kiba told Tsunade as she went to work on the blonde fox. She scowled, not liking what she was seeing on her office floor. "Keep with us Naruto." she muttered and noticed the fox give a weak nod.

"Kiba go get your sister now." Tsunade ordered the Inuzuka teen who ran out with his four legged partner. "Hinata take the two down to the old nest, keep them there. This will get bloody, I will save him." she gave a stubborn glance at the kits who seemed to understand her.

-Hours later-

Naruto was place down by the nest were his kits were now sleeping. He was still a big ass fox, which would be hard to move with out the help of the Inuzuka clan. Tsunade sat back in her chair sighing heavily with exhaustion. "Tell me what you know." she put a hand to cover her eyes wishing this never happened to her poor gaki.

"We found a fox the size of Akamaru, which turned out to be Naruto who spoke to him on our way back from our mission. We didn't know what was going on, he was two miles outside Konoha, bring a deer to his kids to eat. We took a break to keep an eye on them. Then two men attacked Naruto, the first attack Shino immobilized it. Naruto lunged at on of the attackers killing him. Shino brought the body back with us. They were the ones banished three years ago. We have to wait and see what Naruto has to give to why he was hunted." Kiba spouted a short version of what happened.

Tsunade let a breath out that she had been holding in.

Sakura walked past the door frame looking in to see a huge bandage fox laying on the floor with two small foxes on it. She raced after shaking off fear (who wouldn't be suspicious of a fox the size of huge ass dog). Getting to her sensei's office "Hinata I want you to stay close to Naruto, get him what he asks for other then Ramen. He will not get that room dirty or smelling of Ramen. Do I make myself clear." Hinata slinked back nodding her head. "What's with the fox?" Sakura blurted out wanting to know what was happening.

"Naruto got attacked, just waiting to ask him what happened when he comes to. Why don't you keep by his side with Hinata." Tsunade sounded unimpressed by Sakura's outburst.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes even though his head was pounding like crazy. He needed to get a bearings straight, noticing his children were sleeping on him. He tried to lift himself up to get them off but a sharp pain erupted on his side making him collapse on the ground. "Naruto, don't try to move." Hinata's voice was soft but he picked it up. "I'm hurt pretty badly right, punctured lung if I am right. Had to make a clean cut to release the knife with little damage. Well I'll heal quickly can you get them up and feed them something that is appropriate Hinata." Naruto looked around the room to see Hinata sitting and watching him. She nodded picking herself up from the ground, "Sure Naruto, did you want something to?" Naruto shook his head at the shy teen left.

"So Sakura here to take me up to see Tsunade?"Naruto shifted back into his human form, pulling furs on top of his naked body. "Yeah, first get some clothes on." She growled stomping out of the room. The blonde grinned 'things never change, she still loves Sasuke and hates me. Figures.' using the wall to prop himself up, getting pants on was a pain as he had to wiggle them up and only use one arm. Putting a blanket over his shoulders was easier then getting a shirt on at this point.

"Done?" Sakura stalked off to the top floor not even waiting for the injured blonde who gave a smirk. 'She just needs sleep hopefully.' slowly making his way up to the Hokage's office and sitting down with Tsunade's help as she checked his ribs and lung. "Healing nicely, so I hate to ask, but what happened?" she held onto the other blondes hands trying to look into his eyes but they were looking else where.

"I killed him, they found me, chased me, attacked me when I was feeding my children. And I took his life. Their their..." Naruto's voice trailed off. "Their who Naruto I need to know what happened."Tsunade hated pushing him when he looked so vulnerable right now like a child heck he was just in his teen years. "Akagi was their biological father." Naruto's voice filled with venom and hated but also sadness and pity. "They found me and my kids at our like family grave for Kumoihiru, they said they would strip my children away, I ran jumping over the wall and ran farther away from them. They got hunger so I hid them, I caught a deer. Kiba and his team showed up, I spoke with Akamaru. We got attacked and I just lost it since they were also targeting my kids. I killed him, I killed a man." Naruto started crying as he was rehashed with yesterdays events and more.

Naruto walked to the shopping district holding onto his children's hands, going in to a few stores to pick up food and basics for their new life quarters they were given by his friends as a gift. He told them he would find a place on his own but they wore him down to take the small three bedroom house near the hokage tower. He was now fully healed after a month of resting with his children.

Now he knew he was ready to get back to work as a ninja but still wanted to have someone who could handle his children. So far even Lee refused after five hours with them. He had to wonder what happened when he was on a small d-rank mission in the village. He still wanted to find Sasuke and bring his sorry ass back to this village.

Sakura was filing patient records in a filing room, she had been working all night on a special case that had come in about two months ago. She has been recording it personally, things seemed to be moving as she checked the other records. This was research on why the patients body had gone stone cold but was still alive in a comatose state. She shook her head looking at her results nothing changed nothing seemed to be working. Hot rage burned her to try and find more find out how to fix this.

Naruto stopped infront of his house unlocking it allowing the children to enter first. They ran inside picking up toys in the small but cozy living room. He smiled glad he was safe along with his children, no one seemed to bother him with how close he was to the Hokage tower.

People just tended to stare now never getting close, he hated that. But he always put it to the back of his mind, he needed to find someone that was fully capable of looking after and keeping up with his children.

A knock on the front caught Naruto's attention, leaving the kitchen. Opening the door to see...


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto opened the to see Jiriaya and Iruka waiting at the door with trying straight faces, as they heard children throwing food in the kitchen now. "Food is for eating not throwing, you better be behaving in there." the blonde called out, the food ceased fire with giggle fits. " Hey, so what's happening?" Naruto tried to act all cool for being a single parent at the age of sixteen. "Iruka will look after your children while you go out on missions." Jiriaya clasped his hands in the brunette's shoulders, Iruka flinched at the gesture. "You think you can handle them?" Naruto grinned, hoping this could be his break from them. He loved them very much but sometimes he wanted some quiet (the loud mouth teen wanting quiet that's funny and ironic right.) "If you can handle them until I get back from Ichiraku's you can look after them." Naruto ran off to his favorite ramen shop. Smiling to himself if anyone can handle them with out his help it could be Iruka-sensei.

Naruto ran out before he could be pulled back in by his children, getting out by himself never really happened much or for long either. Walking through the shopping district only getting a few glares here and there. Getting out of the business of the village, walking to his first son's grave sitting down.

He knew Sakura hated him for not being strong enough to bring Sasuke back, she always blames him for anything that goes wrong in their team. "I'm sorry for being pathetic son. I will get stronger and show everyone and you that I can protect them. Someday, someday" the blonde whispered the last of his sentence. Lifting to his feet again and saying a good bye he left the village gates to go find Sasuke to ask him why he left.

Sasuke was sitting at the rivers edge waiting for Orochimaru and Kabuto to arrive. He hated waiting, he never did have much patience compared to a blonde knuckle headed ninja he once knew. He wanted power and the blonde would not let him go so they fought, he walked away from the fight leaving Konoha for good. Watching the clouds drift by hearing bushes rustle around him. Glancing around eyes landing on a blonde hair, black jumpsuit and konoha ninja headband. Why did Naruto have to show up now of all times, watching him stumble out of the trees.

Tano and Kini watched Iruka from under the bushes in the park they went to after lunch. Iruka was looking around frantically for them making them giggle watching their babysitter rush around. Tano and Kini looked at each other going back into foxes and leaving behind their clothing wanting to find their mother, sure Iruka was fun to watch but they didn't know him. Leaving the park forgetting about their babysitter, chasing each other down the street while people screamed out of fury. Their kitling laughs were cute to hear amongst the yelling.

Naruto stood still eyes trained on his former comrade, he had promised Sakura he would bring him back. Sasuke looked at Naruto curious as to how he found him "Sasuke, why did you leave? Why betray Konoha?Why are you so close to Konoha?" Naruto stepped closer to the Uchihia not knowing what he wanted to do, punch him or beat him for leaving Konoha and his friends. Clenched fists shaking in anger letting the fox transform him into a fox with three tails.

Sasuke watched Naruto with little thought of him as he asked silly questions he himself remained quiet watching Naruto. Naruto turned into a fox with three tails but what surprised Sasuke was at how tall Naruto was in this form. Keeping a calm attitude helped him form strategies but right now his mind was scrambling to form a plan of action. Never has he up against Naruto in fox form and he knew he would have to activate his sharingan to keep up with Naruto. "Power Naruto, that is what I seek and your little friends and village can not help me get more power that I need. I still seek to gain more power and to tell you personally stop looking and coming after me unless you want to bear my children now ha. That'd be funny." Sasuke tormented Naruto by saying this.

Naruto howled with anger how could he joke about child bearing, how could he have known he was coming this was. Snarling at his once comrade now enemy infront of him "Well one way or another I am leaving you with a memento Naruto to never come after me again." Sasuke scowled at Naruto who came racing at him fangs bared claws out.

Tano and Kini raced out of Konoha following their mother's scent out into the forest. Playing tag along the way, watching butterflies and other insects. The skidded to a stop before bumping into a a human teen, they looked up at her. She had red hair with red glasses "Well I guess I don't have to go to far for my love today do I." her sweet voice did not match her aura and the twins turned tail to run away when they were grabbed. "Now I can't let you two escape, I wouldn't want to be punished by my love now." she kept saying things in a to sweet of a voice. Growling and yipping to be let go, they started squirming in the teen's arms trying to get free but she squeezed tighter. Tano and Kini squealed in pain making the girl cringe at the sound the twins were making.

Naruto had Sasuke pinned to a tree when he heard squealing in the distance, he knew that sound his eyes widen in fear his twins were in trouble. Letting Sasuke go and raced off into the direction of his children's screams not even caring he let Sasuke go, his children needed him more. Naruto raced further and further until he came upon a teen girl with red hair and red glasses holding his twins his babies. Growling at her with anger she would dare touch his children, he watched his children they hadn't made a peep since he got there this worried him.

Karin put a sleeping powder on the kits, it was easy to know they were Naruto's with the help of Sasuke's explanation. She waited in the same spot where she picked them up, now she was face with a huge blonde fox that had a look of a killer blood red eyes stared at her then glanced down to the kits. The fox howled making her bones shake, Sasuke was powerful but something inside this blonde fox seemed darker and more powerful. Never taking her eyes off the fox as she put the two kits down close to the huge fox.

Naruto watched the red head place his two kits close to him never breaking eye contact, he stepped over his twins putting his body over them to protect them. The red head smirked making him glare, ears perked an ear splitting sound came from nowhere in particular. Cringing at the sound watching the red head turn tail and run, Naruto watched her run off as his vision blurred. He continued to stand over his kits protectively never moving an inch even when the ear piercing sound died.

Naruto's vision faded but he was aware of his surroundings still since he did train with pervy sage for two years.

Sasuke blew the whistle he had obtained from an odd shop in the sound country. This was supposed to render any animal blind and immobilized for a few hours while you could hunt for prey. It also signaled to his subordinate that she was done for now. Sasuke followed the path that Naruto made, he smirked when he came across Naruto standing over his sleeping kits. 'How could Naruto be so lucky with getting a family. How was this fair, why did it have to be this way? I will make him bear my children. He will have my family here and now.' thinking dark and darker thoughts. He went over to the back end of the fox who was immobilized from the whistle he blew just minutes ago. This was the time to create his wanted family, smiling at just the thought of children made his heart pound.

Sasuke for the next hour raped the standing fox, Naruto could feel everything that was happening but could do nothing about it. Crying inside, he didn't want anymore children right now yes he loved his twins but he wasn't ready for more. Now he was being raped by kame know who possibly leaving him pregnant again.

Sasuke left Naruto standing their over the two kits, not leaving a trace of evidence smiling as he left because now Naruto wouldn't be worried about him but what happened to him and possible children, his children. He remembered how loving Naruto was to his children before and they were from rape so he knew his children would be safe until he returned for them.

Naruto was only able to stand there letting tears fall from his eyes to the earth below him. He could hear little whimpering underneath him smiling at how they didn't know or were awake to see what was happening. His feeling in his legs came back now letting himself collapse by his kits not crushing them. He felt them nuzzle closer to him, he couldn't smile right now all he wanted was to find who did this to him and why. He still couldn't smell properly and he could only smell Sasuke right now since he did get a bite in before racing to his kits.

Naruto just listened to his kits breathing which calmed him down, they were safe and that is what mattered. Getting up and picking up both kits in his mouth and started his way back to Konoha not even caring about the stares he was getting when he got to his house. Iruka was on the porch head hung low and muttering to himself, Naruto rolled his eyes even Iruka couldn't handle his children for a full day. It was dusk lights in the street flickering on to light up the path at night.

Naruto walked onto the porch and put the two sleeping kits down and nuzzled Iruka's shoulder making him jump slightly. The brown haired man looked up and saw Naruto in his fox form looking worse for ware. "Naruto... I lost your... kids..so..so sorry" Iruka is drying his tears "Its ok. Not to many people can handle them. Just got back from over the wall again. I have them here safe. Thanks for trying. Can you open the door?" Naruto pleaded to Iruka. Iruka nodded his head opening the door letting Naruto take his kits inside and up the stairs. Putting them to bed early not knowing when they would wake, "Iruka, how can I face them tomorrow...I got ra ra raped again...I don't even know who would at this point." Naruto was now back in human form naked in his room putting on a shirt and boxers. Iruka stared at the blonde not even knowing how to comfort him. Iruka went over to the blonde and hugged him "Face them with a brave face. They need you and you need them just as much. We are here for you." Iruka didn't force the words letting them flow naturally as Naruto broke down and cried after so long of holding it in. Never wanting his kits to know sadness or misery as he had known.

Naruto cried into Iruka's shoulder for a good half an hour letting out all the pain and suffering he had to endure as a child, losing his first child, to people being nosy with his second set of children to the new rape. Iruka was furious that someone would do this to his blonde, his favorite student. Naruto didn't mention he came face to face with Sasuke today it could wait till tomorrow he needed support now. Naruto hadn't much support when raising his children and even now most people couldn't handle his children with hyperactive they are.

Naruto was still only sixteen, he had so much infront of him yet he has to worry about a possible pregnancy now did not help him heal. It could make him spiral into the pits of darkness Iruka thought this to himself but knowing Naruto it could also make him into a stronger person.

Naruto stepped out of the hug wiping the tears away looking at Iruka "I think I will just go to bed, could you um stay the night?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sure, I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Iruka hugged Naruto again letting him know without words he was there for him. Naruto nodded and went to his bed climbing in and turning his back to the door and Iruka. Iruka smiled sadly at him hoping Naruto would get stronger for the good of the village and not turn against it like Sasuke had.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto had Iruka stay with him and his children for two weeks now. He barely could leave the village for a mission because he freaked that someone might take his children. He hated seeing his children like they had been weeks ago, they seemed fine but he didn't want to risk it. Naruto was beyond paranoid after the whole Sasuke situation happened making him go all parent out.

Iruka was worried that Naruto was going overboard with the mother hen mode. But he just couldn't voice it to him after witnessing the blonde go to the bathroom for the fourth time this week. He loved him like his own son, the twins got used to Iruka who now plays with them and started listening to him.

Naruto sat down after the fifth morning from puking up last nights meal again. After asking the fox sealed within him, he knew with that he was indeed pregnant again. How could this happen when he was in fox form he had no clue. Things always were different and strange when it came to the fox and his body.

He slowly got up from the floor and flushed the contents of the toilet away. Getting up to go down stairs to start making breakfast for everyone. This was a nice routine he got his family into but he knew he was going to show in no time, while he was thinking of what was going to happen now that he was indeed pregnant. He had to figure out what to about his children and the ones that will pop up shortly in the next four months or less now. Sighing as he flipped the pancakes in the frying pan, Iruka came into the kitchen holding the twins who were rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

He would have to get Iruka to look after his twins as he would give birth in fox form which would be easier on his body and mind. Sure the way he got pregnant was not ideal but he would not just abort innocent children who had no chance at life. He would let them survive if he had multiple, he knew that his first son had barely even a chance when he was nine so he would give any children he bore a chance at life.

But he would tear Sasuke apart after he found him so he knew that he was very angry that he did what he did. Iruka watched Naruto as if his blonde student was on auto this morning. Naruto rarely left the village let alone his children. He knew that he treasure them with all his heart even after what had conspired their births.

How could he still smile he wondered to himself, how could he have missed that Naruto was so wronged not just by the villager's but the village itself? His chestnut eyes bore into Naruto as he watched him deal with the twins of his. They were so adorable and sweet but could out shine the devil if their father had any say. He always chuckled when the twins called him mom, not matter what was happening Naruto never forgot to smile and focus on his children.

Naruto knew something had to happen soon or the villagers would scorn him yet again but also knew Tsunade-sama would have his head if he left again. But he needed a plan like last time to bring his next children into the world. He saw his children and smirked, he could just use clones again and with the training he had received from pervy sage he could probably keep it longer and more solid this time around.

He waited for Iruka to leave at the end of the day and he only pack the food as it could be replaced with the clones as he hide everything he would need in scrolls again. He told his twins they would be going on a trip for three months and to pack things they wanted to bring. They still were to young to know what was needed he did that for them.

He watched the sunset further down and looked to his two children sitting on the stairs as he let a tear slide down his face. He didn't want to leave but it was for everyone's safety. He cloned the three of them and then shifted to a fox form big enough to chase any wild predators away and his children followed suit thinking it was a game.

Leaving the village under the darkness of the night was best as he and his family had golden fur compared to the regular foxes around Konoha. Naruto grabbed the twins by the scruff of their necks and leapt onto the wall and down into the foliage. Ears perked for anyone that might have noticed him or the sounds but no one came not even a stir in the village.

 _A/N_

 _I know this was a short chapter. Hope you still enjoyed it let me know in the comments below what you might want to see happen to this family of three that may expand into a bigger family. I have been busy with my other stories and am trying to keep up with updating each story._


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto had been living in the bush with his two children for a month now but it was simple, relaxed and easy. He had made a nest large enough for him and his family with room to spare which would be needed. He watched from the den as his two children played with the butterflies in the meadow, he had kept in the fire country but on the border as to keep un wanted people away. He had searched for nearby towns and those were not for miles from his nest which he was thankful for. He would not make the same mistake like last time were he had been uprooted from on den to the next and next. Then their were his teammates and friends who had just stared and wondered what happened and why he was like this.

Blue eyes looked to the sky and he saw a smoke stack in the distance but neither the wiser he yipped to his kits who ran to him and cuddled in as they had begun knowing what each other meant in their fox forms yet again. It was nerve racking the first couple weeks but they got into a routine as he belly started protruding slightly but not much. He kept his children close at all times not trusting anything that could be associated with Konohagakure.

He would care for his babies with care and away from people first as he would give birth to kits once again. He would need to keep them safe away from ninja's and hunters but also those who still threatened him and his way of life. He would never forgive Sasuke for doing this to him as he probably knew he would only protect the life inside him now. Getting up with stretching his back like a cat, he moved into the forest along with Tano infront and Kini in the back playing with various insects as the moved from their nest to scout the area.

When he arrived here a month ago he had rigged the area with traps that could be seen and those that could not be seen as to fool those hunting for him or animals in his nesting area. He would never make the same mistake he had with the twins the first time. Sure it was nice to have his fellow shinobi help out through the stressful time but it felt so wrong at the same time.

Ears flicked as metal clashed in front of them and his kits scurried behind him into the bushes back to the nest. He had told him if this ever happened to go home to their nest first while he scared off the intruders. He slinked slowly through the underbrush with ease and keeping away from the rigs of the traps. He entered the meadow to see leaf ninja battling the two Akatsuki members. He sighed to himself and shifted to a human form which he had changed from his usually tracksuit to a simple yukata. He noticed that Kakashi and Sakura stood still along with an older lady, he looked to the two men wearing the Akatsuki cloaks with a deep sigh. He knew his fellow shinobi were in a genjutsu by the one who had a long ponytail, eyes of red just like Sasuke's whenever he used the stupid sharingan against him. Touching his shoulder where Sasuke's hand had blown right through which had been painful but he found out that Sasuke had went to gain more power a dark power and he had help trying to get him back onto a lighter path one with less pain.

But here he was now with his unborn children inside him and growing rapidly as he walked over to his team who had yet to recognize him. Blue eyes clashed with red and he bared his fangs with a lift of his upper lift with burst of chakra he had sent out to cancel the stupid genjutsu. "Come back again and you will not find mercy. Leave now." Naruto commanded with such a strange calmness that frightened his team as they were coming back to. "No Naruto we will be back for you just you wait." Itachi left with his partner.

Naruto returned to his fox form as he looked back to his team but turned away as he knew his twins would be wondering where he had gone off to now.

Sakura came back after a nightmarish genjutsu and blinked and saw a blonde male infront of her, he seemed familiar somehow but couldn't place it. The man had shoulder length hair tied into a short ponytail, a plain and simple blue yukata but no shoes what so ever. She noticed that he morphed into a rather large fox with golden fur reflecting sunlight. She gritted her teeth as she noticed the fox infront of her was Naruto who was supposed to be back in Konoha looking after his children but why was he here of a places.

Fuming with anger that he was out here without anyone knowing and so she followed him when he quickly moved into the forest without looking back.

Kakashi sighed with remorse as he had no idea Naruto yet again pulled another stunt like this. He probably should have realized that he had clones back at the village so he just followed Sakura who looked like a hostile ninja. Chiyo of course followed knowing they had to stick together and this would also give them answers to who the blonde was before going after Naruto's friend and the Kazekage of the sand, Gaara. He wanted answers just as much anyone else here but had to wait until they stopped to get answers from the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja of the leaf.

Naruto knew that his team would follow after he morphed back to his fox form so he ran as soon as he felt the Akatsuki leave the area which he could sense he children from where he was and that was quite a distance for a human at least. He had honed speed in this form, having four legs and more nimble body helped as he sped past traps, trees and poisonous plants. He looked back and he knew that they were still hot on his trail but had lost sight of him a way back.

He heard yips from his den and was soon toppled over by Tano and Kini as he didn't expect them to fly at him. He licked their heads to reassure them he was okay and that they were okay. The twins seemed delighted to have their mother back as the went into the den to rest. They curled up against his body as they took their midday nap which he would watch over them with ease.

Ears twitched as a few traps had been set off and he grinned, people always looked down on him for not being smart like Shikamaru or skilled like Sasuke which made his façade even better. He pretended to be meek and weak while infact he was smart just not as smart as Shikamaru and he was skilled in trapping along with other things he wanted people no to know. He pretended to be hyperactive to get attention, he pretended to be dumb to cover up his intelligence so he would not be killed or frowned upon even more by the villagers and shinobi.

Sakura side stepped an obvious trap and hadn't seen the next one until it was right infront of her but used her strength to shatter the toppling tree into pieces but yet again triggered another trap almost falling into a pit. Kakashi acted fast as he saw Sakura falling after disabling one trap. They both were astonished that Naruto was able to come up with a series of traps before the could following him directly. It felt like hours later the reached a small clearing which didn't hold much accept a very large hollowed out tree. They could see the blonde fox laying down head in alert but body relaxed, something seemed off.

"Naruto why are you out here when you should be safely back in Konoha?!" Sakura's irritation could be seen and heard when she clenched her fists like she was about to punch the blonde. Naruto shook his head and moved his muzzle to lick two fluff balls that seemed to appear at his side, "Is that Tanoshiikashi and Kinichi with you Naruto?" Kakashi questioned the fox. Naruto nodded after he made sure his twins were comfortable and noticed as they had pale strawberry blond fur instead of blonde like his. He knew they couldn't see his belly because of the fur and he still had a month before he would really show and he knew he picked the best spot even though he was found yet again by a mishap this time around. "We actually could use your help Naruto. Gaara is in trouble and so we were sent to get people to help him." Kakashi asked Naruto.

Naruto knew Gaara needed help when Kakashi asked for his help but he also knew he could not risk his babies as it could crush him. Naruto looked to the twins then his belly then back at Kakashi trying to figure something but his nindo way was hard to ignore even at a time like this. He slowly got up and shifted back to his human form and picked up the twins who were still fast asleep. "Once we rescue Gaara I will come back here first then go back to Konoha. I will not allow anyone come in contact with newborns yet again. Now lets move before the sun dies down." Naruto replied seriously to Kakashi.

Hours later and they were in the desert working their way to Suna village. The twins hung off of Naruto as they entered the village of the desert, the entrance was a mess with faint smell of death in the air. Naruto had kept to himself on the short trip to Suna which seemed to aggravate the pink haired konichi as Naruto would have been loud even with his children around him but he was distant.

Sakura hated how distant Naruto was after he had lost Sasuke to the hands of Orochimaru a couple years ago and now he seemed to emit a pheromone that could stop anyone in their tracks from getting to close. He seemed on edge as they entered the village. She was curious as to what the blonde was hiding and why Kakashi had allowed Naruto leeway after this mission.

Kakashi watched as Naruto seemed to perk up with agitation once in Suna, they got to the Kazekage tower fairly easy with an awkward silence around them. They were soon briefed on who took Gaara from the sand. The Akatsuki were yet again appeared without reason behind why they would take Gaara. Kakashi saw Naruto tremble and the twins were silent for a change as he had put them down and told them to stay in the build and not to leave with out him. Naruto turned around with fire in his eyes and stormed out of the tower and into the desert once again shifting to a fox the size of a mini bus.

Kakashi and Sakura along with Chiyo watched in some anxiety as to what the blonde was thinking as they had no real lead as to where the hide out could even be.

Naruto shifted into a larger fox hoping that this form was good for long distance travelling along with tracking. Putting his nose to the air with ears shut so not to disturb his senses completely. A small faint very faint scent caught his nose which reminded him of blood and sand which meant Gaara was hurt. He snapped his eyes open and started running towards the scent.

He came to the forest and another scent caught his attention as it was Itachi's and he growled and took off yet again after the lingering scents. He soon caught up to foot prints that went in another direction then Gaara's scent so he went after Gaara. He was mad that the Akatsuki would even pull this but at least he was not heavily pregnant yet which was a plus side he could consider.

Sakura cursed as the three of them were far behind Naruto it was ridiculously stupid how could he be so ignorant at a time like this. The Akatsuki wanted him also so why speed ahead with out any back up was beyond her. They kept running following the fox prints in the forest as he was to far ahead now to even see.

Naruto caught sight of a giant bird that had Gaara in it's mouth and Gaara didn't look good from this angle and he growled softly. Thinking, thinking he had to stop hem somehow but how. He used a smaller fox form to get through the underbrush with ease as he go closer and he could see two no three figures on sounded annoyed but disappeared into thin air. Now only two people stood on top of the creature that he could now distinguish as clay or sand, running toward the quietly as to not disturb them from arguing about who was going to take Gaara to a hidden base.

He came close but had to enlarge to get a puppet off his tail quite literally, he threw the puppet off and snarled at the two members of Akatsuki. No one would think it was him as he had yet to morph back to human form so he kept to his fox form. He tried to follow the blonde hut was stopped by puppet infront of him, snapping with his teeth trying to break the wood off the puppet so it would be rendered useless. "Naruto chase after Gaara now I'll handle this creep. You have more speed then any of us right now so go."

Naruto chased after Gaara heatedly as Sakura had said he was fast but he knew it was more then just that. She also probably wanted to show him that she was strong and independent like everyone else. Naruto sadly lost Gaara as he was taken into a cave and shut him out but he did try to get in but now he was facing off another blonde fox the same size as himself. _**"hey kid I'll lend you some power to defeat this clone so we can get away from these humans faster." Kurama suggested.**_ Naruto shrugged allowing the fox within to seep chakra into his body strengthening his body and core as he kept attacking the other. He snarled as his fur turned from blonde to a deep red along with deep red eyes cover the blue up. He pounced onto his double easily taking him down and running back down to see team Gai at the river entrance that had been seal off. Taking no heed and he used his claws to scratch away at the boulder covering the entrance to the hidden base pf the Akatsuki.

Anger, hatred boiled through his veins as he continued to claw away at the boulder, he hated how weak he was to be used in that way again and angry that Sasuke took advantage of him so easily. So angry with everyone taking advantage of those who seem weaker for their own gain but seeing Gaara all lifeless on the floor of the cave brought him to his senses that his mind needed to be here to help defend his friend. Roaring loudly in rage as he lost control of himself leaping forward and attacking anyone who came close to him.

Minutes later the hidden base was destroyed and empty as Naruto returned to the normal blonde fox as he carried Gaara's body on his back, tears running down his cheeks while team Gai seemed to be oddly silent at the moment. He just kept walking which took hours to get back to meeting up with Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo who had eyes on him then team Gai. Kakashi just looked to Gai waiting for answers and Gai just shook his head while they were now accompanied by some sand ninja's elites. Chiyo told them to put Gaara on the ground so she could try something and it was to late to save her which she resurrected Gaara with a soul switching jutsu.

Naruto took his leave after he knew his friend was alive even with a lost life. Going to collect his children the leave to go back to his den was his plan but he was stopped before he could even leave Suna as Sakura was in the way. He stood their holding his twins in his hands with a stern face looking at his teammate "Move Sakura. I will inform you want is going on when I eventually return to Konoha but right now I need time with my family before I have newborns to look after." Naruto just pushed past the girl he used to pretend to like when they were younger just so he would look almost normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto walked away from Suna with his head held high and his two children in his arms. He would return to Konoha on his own terms and not those of who thought they knew best for him which ended in this mess anyway. Scowling as they shifted to their fox forms when they reached the tree lines since no one followed them from Suna wondering what was happening.

Sakura stared at the receding blond in the distance, "Hey Kakashi what do you think he means by newborns? He didn't look pregnant or anything." Green eyes closed in frustration as she tried to figure out how the blonde could even think he was pregnant or even thought he could get away with this. Kakashi sighed knowing she was still to infatuated with the Uchiha to understand what was going on completely. He could see that Naruto had gain a small belly after a month of being away from the village.

Gaara looked out to the desert as he watched the blonde leave with his two children and he wondered why did he look so defeated when he left after being cut off by his teammate. His first friend disappeared in the direction of the fire country's border.

Naruto reset all the traps again along with adding some extra as his traps proved to need working as his team from Konoha had followed with some easy but were not completely unscathed either. He let his twins down to play as he went to build the extra traps. He did not want unwanted attention or other predators to get into his nesting area. He would take all his instincts as a ninja and the fox he had become and use it against any foe.

The next thing this small family knew was that he went into labor after another two months of gathering and teaching. Naruto just breathed through it like he did the last time and he knew this time was going the way he wanted and no one would take him from his nesting area until he deemed his children ready. But he also had lots of chakra to spare this time around so his clones in Konoha didn't simply poof into smoke with this birthing. He licked his canal as one kit started emerging after each contraction, he kept cleaning hit kit as it fell to the fluff of the nest.

Soon he had another two kits too look after and care for and he just would love them like he does Tano and Kini. He looked at them and took notice they both had black fuzzy baby fur as he licked them clean yet again. He kept his ears pinned on his older twins as they tackled each other during their playing and he watched them from the safety of his nest.

Sakura huffed out loudly at her discomfort of doing another c rank mission and Kakashi ignored her as the walked back to the tower with Naruto's clone. They had yet to be notified about his condition as his clone kept tight lipped about anything to personal. They noticed he still visited his first son's grave when the yearly festival past this year. Sakura was fuming as the walked to the tower with the team that included Sai as he said something she didn't like yet again. She had enough and was going to take her anger out on the blonde by telling the Hokage about what the blonde was doing or not doing. As they entered the office of said Hokage she shot off like a wasp ready to sting to get her frustration out as quickly as possible.

Tsunade looked at the pink haired teen not really comprehending what she spat out at high speed it was amazing she had yet to take a breath then she stopped to take a deep breath. "Hold it if it's about Naruto this time I do not-" again Tsunade was cut off by Sakura "This is not about him per say. Its about where he is and it's not Konoha. He has been living in the woods for the past two or so months. Remember when you sent us to rescue Gaara we found him well more like he found us. He was wearing a yukata and had grown his hair. He didn't have his children with him so we followed and we found out he was making a den in the woods along with well hidden traps covered with more traps. It was impressive for an idiot. But what are you going to do about him?" she looked to Tsunade as if she would tell them to bring the blonde's hid back to Konoha.

The fifth hokage sat there while contemplating on what to do as their were barely anyone to go retrieve the blonde. And she was wondering why he would disappear like this with out their knowledge and how did he manage it. How long was he gone for already and who could he send to possible retrieve the blonde.

Kakashi wanted to face palm as Sakura was showing her ruthless side yet again against the blonde and he already knew what questions could be forming in the hokage's mind.

"All right I can't send all of you again as I have new missions but I will send Kakashi along with Lee, Ino and Shikamaru as they are the only ones I can spare at this point in time. Retrieve him safely Kakashi." Tsunade sighed as sleep was waning on her like the moon. Kakashi sighed having to go out of his way yet again to go get the hyperactive blonde out of the woods and this situation felt familiar as he seemed to recall. It was Sasuke he last time that came in to tell them about the blonde and now it was Sakura, Naruto was not so nosey into their business but they seemed to want to know what Naruto was always up to. He knew they just were curious but they had a habit of over stepping while Naruto kept everyone at arms distance so he didn't cause to much trouble into their personal lives which was considerate of him compared to how he grew up with no parents and becoming one so early.

Kakashi gathered his team with his mind still thinking on how to delay getting to the blonde again as they headed out of Konoha just after dark as per the Hokage's orders to leave a soon as they could and this was the time they were ready not wanting to delay leaving the village at least.

Naruto watched his eldest twins play with each other as he laid down with his youngest set of two in the nest. He smiled a fox grin as his children nuzzled closer to him for warmth even on a hot day like today. The sun was out, birds singing in the distance like it had been for the past several months now which was getting boring but his children kept him entertained with their antics.

Kakashi lead them to his team astray a few times through the week but had to stop all the dawdling as the moved through the trees in the direction of Naruto's which he was not to keen on going to. He just couldn't handle Shikamaru's complaining about the mission and Lee was getting agitated with how long it was becoming on trying to find the blonde male. Ino was almost as worse as Sakura at points and so he moved into the territory he remembered entering weeks ago now.

Well the finally managed to pull through alive after all the traps and pitfalls that were set up. Even Shikamaru had to help take lead as to what they thought may or may not lay ahead as Naruto was unpredictable and it seemed to Kakashi that the blonde added more for extra measure for some reason he knew he was thinking might be pointing him in the right direction.

(A/N- cliffhanger. Lol. Hope you still want more to come as I am wanting to finish this. Been working on so many projects right now. Hoped you enjoyed.)


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was still considerably high for the evening as Kakashi led his mix n match team through Naruto's territory. The kept to the shadows as they crept nearer to where Kakashi had told them where Naruto built a nest, the wind was in their favor as it was blowing their scents away from the nest. They came in sight range and were able to spot two small foxes rolling around playing with each other but no blonde fox in sight. "You said he would be here." Shikamaru snapped to Kakashi knowing they had been led astray this whole time but waiting to make the grey haired shinobi answer his questions. A growl from behind made them turn around slowly to see a the blonde fox that they had been looking for snarling at them with teeth.

Naruto snarled at seeing Kakashi as well as his fellow classmates, all he saw was a threat to his children and he was going to make them run away with their tails between each of their legs. Blue eyes glared at the one black eye Kakashi always showed, he snapped at them making them move back. He was not going to take this threat lightly as they knew he was here and not willing to go back even with force as he was going to do right for his children and keep them away from hatred, scorn and pain. He was saddened to leave his first born in Konoha but he had no choice as his living family needed him first and foremost.

All of thee team backed away from the area the baby kits were playing as Naruto took standing infront of his nesting opening as he had gone for a quick bathroom break as he would mark his territory instead of wasting it in one spot as it kept all predators away. He thought his team would have left him alone but seeing as Kakashi was here and not back in Konoha it meant that he had to have told the fifth hokage about his little disappearing and reappearance. He would not be dragged back to Konohagakure yet as his babies were still to young to travel just yet.

Shikamaru signaled to his teammates who were behind him to circle the area to see what else their friend could be hiding. He knew Naruto could be hiding anything in his area that they came into and he wanted to know what he was hiding and why he was out here alone wih his two children.

Naruto caught moving figures in his peripheral vision which made him snap into mind that his children needed protection over him fighting Kakashi and Shikamaru and whoever else they brought with them. If they treated him like an alien to their village, an outsider then he would stay here wih his children, he had seen those eyes that stared after him after he picked his children up from daycare. All those times when he went shopping or playing in the park, parents kept their children away from him and his family. What would happen if they found out he had birthed all of his children and his newborns who had yet to transform into humans yet.

Naruto quickly moved to gather his twins who whined about being stopped from playing as he put them with their newborn siblings and he stood at the entrance of the nesting enclosure. He showed his fangs telling them to go away and that they needed to leave him alone.

Kakashi was surprised at how quick the blonde fox had moved to gather up his children in one fell swoop, Shikamaru was stumped at what the fox was doing hovering over an entrance of a nest of some sorts. The team came back with no information about what the blonde could be hiding which meant whatever Naruto was hiding was in the nest that he was guarding. Both leaders sighed knowing this would probably be the most straining part of their mission as Naruto had yet to appear in human form.

Naruto had been listening to the Kyuubi inside of him when this third pregnancy took place just like the first two but things got hairy with the two birth as Sasuke had interfered. Ino was getting impatient with how slow getting their knuckleheaded comrade out of the forest was taking. She stepped closer to Naruto and his nesting area but kept up her hands to show that she meant no harm as Naruto snarled with a snap of his jaws to show he was serious that he was going to protect his territory.

Naruto snapped at Ino to try to get her to back off and came close to biting her if it wasn't for Rock Lee's fast reflexes. Blue eyes glared at them for even trying to get to close to his nest his babies even if they didn't know they had no right to inpart into his life like this. He hated that his friends would do this just because they were taught to keep him in check like a little child and he wasn't a child anymore he was a proud parent. He crudely shifted to human form as it had been over a month since he last transformed which made all his friends and sensei cringe at all the bone cracking, popping, replacing.

He wanted them to know it was made easy when wanted to or more painful when it was times like these. He was standing straight up when it was finished as he was still in a defensive position infront of the nest he had created for his children. "You are not supposed to be here. I told you I would be back when I was ready. You, Sakura and Sasuke can just stick your noses up each other asses and stop sniffing around my business like I'm going to break or do something to harm someone. I will never harm someone from my own village and you should all know that by now with what happened three years ago. My dirty laundry was hung out for everyone and that's still not enough is it?! I have some issues yes but I deal okay. I don't need to hold onto someone's hand as no one was there when I truly needed help. Help was given when I don't need or want it so go back and tell Sakura she can just shove it up her ass." Naruto ranted to everyone in ear shot as he knew that there were people behind his nest.

Everyone was slack jawed as they let Naruto's words run through their heads, Kakashi had the audacity to look guilty about this ordeal. "Why can't I do things like everyone even though I house a demon, wait you don't have to answer as I remember clearly I am a demon. So since I am a demon and a burden I can't have any pleasure right? So you're here to take me back along with my children all because no one cares to trust a demon right? What about Sasuke? What about Itachi? What about any others out their from our village that could cause more harm then me a demon?" Naruto took a not so knuckle head pose as he now seemed older not just because of his kids but because of what he went through all alone when no child should have to go through.

Naruto stood there waiting for them to either leave of take him by force but what came next shocked him as he was hugged by Rock Lee and Ino along with two hands on each shoulder , Kakashi and Shikamaru gave him a look that they knew something was up for him to act this way but would press later as right now Naruto was crying tears that he did not know he had until now.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto snarled when Kakashi tried to take a step forward, the blonde stepped backwards hearing whimpering from his nest. He cursed under his breath but shifted back and went to his youngest children as they needed to be looked after still as they had still yet to leave the den for more then an hour at a time. Staring at the group infront of his den yet again, why couldn't he be left alone. That was what always plagued his mind to this day.

First the villagers and now his comrades, he was a good person and tried to stay out of trouble by helping people now over making a ruckus in the village to even get someone to even bother talking to him. He lifted his hackles just thinking about it. Then Sasuke had the audacity to even think he would make him the mother of his children but here he was looking after the children the Uchiha fathered.

Kakashi sat down and opened make out paradise which he began reading while Shikamaru just seemed to think. Ino huffed as she cleaned her nails as they didn't have anything better else to do while Rock Lee kept trying to peak in on Naruto but kept his distance as the blonde kept snapping whenever the blue beast got to close to the small family.

Lee finally won Naruto over after wearing him down with his persistent behaviour as everyone watched the spandex wearing ninja as he slowly crept close to the den just close enough to peak in to see that there were not just the twins but two younger kits with pitch black fur. They seemed to be a month old already, all four kits snuggled in together up against Naruto safely and warmly even in the summer months. "You have to new kits to look after is that why your out here?" Lee whispered not wanting to wake to sleeping kits.

Naruto looked to his four children sleeping with as much as he could as a fox he sighed, he knew that they would not stop on trying to bring him back to Konoha. Thinking of solutions but could only think of one, he looked back to lee who had taken a seat right infront of him waiting for an answer. Naruto shifted less crudely as not to scare awake his kits with the bone cracking which he wanted to instill on them that it was painful. But needing to get going was best but he would not live in Konoha until his kits could transform into human toddlers which was still a ways off. He was thankful that he was able to keep them alive so far considering they were Sasuke's by blood.

He stood up after gathering all his four children into his arms who kept on sleeping as if he wasn't moving them in the first place. He hid his smirk as he stood up to his full height, "Suna is closer to here then Konoha. You can sent a message to granny when we go see Gaara." Naruto glared at Kakashi who just seemed to keep reading through his chapter without care. The gray haired ninja nodded his understanding but kept quiet to allow Naruto to feel better about this whole messed up situation as he still needed to know more before putting in his advice.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto who stood infront of them with a straight back, such a forward appearance, long blond hair reaching his shoulder blades easily. Naruto still wore the tattered yukata that he had worn that day he saved Kakashi and Sakura from Itachi.

Everyone was silent as the followed the blonde towards Suna with unease beginning to settle into them, no one was expecting from the blonde knuckle headed ninja of the leaf. He was quiet, still in movements, smart with setting up all the traps. But if they got through why had he set them up in the first place? What is he capable if he put his mind to anything? More questions were popping up but no answers until they could get their blonde to talk.

Kakashi nodded to Rock Lee who just seemed to be slightly trailing after Naruto along with Ino behind him, if they had a chance of getting answers it would be from him talking and a slip of tongue could help. It was sneaky but they all needed to know what was happening and why they were going to Suna over Konoha. "So Naruto just wondering who Fathered your youngest children?" Rock Lee question right out of the blue catching everyone off guard causing everyone to cringe away as they felt the rage from the blonde radiating from his person.

Kakashi and Shikamaru shared a look at each other knowing they both were thinking the same, something bad happened again if Naruto was not speaking about it.

Naruto heard the question which stilled him which got him thinking back to the day his third children were conceived on and by whom. He looked down at his children who were wrapped safely in his baby sling, warm constant heat from them helped sooth him slightly. Blue eyes forward as he kept walking and ignored the question that hung heavily in the air but once night hit they set up camp.

Tano and Kini wide awake and playing around the fire with Naruto's watchful eye as he held the suckling kits. Kakashi leaned in to whisper to Shikamaru "He didn't and wasn't ready for more children but someone pushed it upon him yet again. It could be a number of people but they would need to be smarter or more ruthless then he is, he is smart but doesn't show it so he doesn't get hurt further. He is even on guard when we are his trusted friends or comrades. Something happened and he is being pushed to heal faster yet again because noisy brats keep pestering him because he doesn't act like his shell." Kakashi informed Shikamaru who just stood there still as a rock after hearing this.

Shikamaru knew about the twins and how they were conceived because Sasuke was to bloody noisy for his own good when it came to the blonde. Not everyone knew and still not knowing what the blonde was going through as he had yet to let anyone even Iruka sensei in.

Naruto shifted soundlessly into fox form away from everyone which got his twins attention that it was bedtime which made them whine but Naruto did a soft growl which startled everyone in the small camp. Tano and Kini slowly but surely walked over and curled up into Naruto's legs, he placed his tail over them which quieted them down quickly. Placing his head onto his paws looking into the forest remembering his first child he had yet to tell others about other then Sakura and Sasuke since they had gotten to curious about his behaviour on a mission that took him past his first son's birth and death day.

Thoughts on the awful villagers but he had also killed the two who fathered them when he found them in the forest looking at returning to the village to steal. But now he was conflicted on what to do about Sasuke as he was more ruthless as to using mere children in any scheme he had while he himself would protect anyone and mostly everyone. He hated Sasuke Uchiha because he used him to mother him children when he could have gotten a woman to do the job, but he also thought Sasuke as a brother since they grew up alone for most of their childhood. Sure Sasuke had a brother, mother and father to care for him when he was younger when he himself had no one.

A slow soft whine escaped his muzzle as he though more and more on what to do, since he didn't want to return to Konoha because Sasuke was probably watching for him either to leave or enter with his children, so he decided Suna was the best bet with Gaara helping him it would be safer.

He didn't want to return to Konoha because his children needed him not a bastard who decided to father children just the sake for more blood relations. He knew their safety was on him as he had killed two out of four fathers of all his children, he had no idea who fathered his first born since all his children were born in fox form due to the fox demon inside.

His children were cursed to be fatherless, cursed to have fox blood, cursed to have him a male for a mother, cursed to be alone and beaten as if he were still nine years old with no one to help him give birth as he was terrified that anyone would find him more of a freak to neglect or beaten further.

Everyone watched Naruto with wide eyes as all his emotions danced in his eyes with emotions they had yet to find themselves as they were still young and inexperienced in the child department of life. Ino went over and sat down and pulled Naruto's head to her lap and started grooming his fur which lulled him for a while letting his mind go from hatred to a soft pleasure of being taken care of. He never allowed anyone to really touch him in this form or his human at that other then his children, he had thought he would sully anyone he touched.

Gaara was surprised to see Naruto carrying two small fox kits in his arms but not about Tano and Kini who were over joyed that they didn't have to walk any further as the red headed picked them up with ease. Everyone smiled, Kakashi and his team were hesitant about Gaara picking up the children but Naruto seemed to much at ease with how the man handled his children so they let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in. "So they wrecked your nesting time because Sakura was to paranoid that you were out there alone with your children instead of in a village with people who feared you and hated you?" Gaara whispered to Naruto who just sighed and nodded.

"Thankfully she wasn't allowed on the mission or I would have torn her a new one frankly. Its no ones business when it comes to how I decide to birth or have children, it's no like I'm going to attack the village or give out village secrets. I protected village secrets from leaving the village just after leaving the academy but it was also part of my fault but I was just doing what I thought was right." Naruto spoke to Gaara who had both children on his shoulders as they walked infront of everyone else. "Can we borrow a hawk to send a letter to the Hokage?" Naruto looked childishly at Gaara who gave him a small smile.

"Of course my love. How could I deny that of my fox." Gaara smirked and he kissed Naruto's cheek "You better not give anyone but me children from now on though. Or that could be awful to see you in chains for betraying me." Naruto laughed " Ha, first you need to protect what's yours better then." " But you are always in the forest as I'm in the desert. But you do have that promise from me as I will keep you safe." Gaara put loudly the last part of his say. Naruto was happy that Gaara had decided to visit a couple weeks ago and stayed for one week which got them going in a direction neither intended at all.


	13. New lovebirds

《Gaara's week with Naruto in the forest.》

Gaara woke up with the twins jumping all over him in a chase of morning tag which had Naruto laughing at Gaara's attempt not to harm them from waking him up. Even after shukaku leaving his body pier to his visit he had yet to sleep at normal hours like everyone in the village but he was the Kazekage, the leader who protected the innocence of the village.

Aquamarine coloured eyes watched at how at ease the twins were around him which helped settle his nervousness with them as they ran around the thicket surrounded by Naruto's hand made traps which was quite difficult to pass through even for him and his sand which made him curious as to what the blonde could be hiding.

When he got through the final traps he saw Naruto washing his yukata in the small stream by a fluffy hole in a tree roots. Naruto turned around and saw his pregnant belly which was like a huge watermelon ready to burst which had Naruto transforming to his fix form quickly but Gaara already had his hands in the air for surrender. The blonde fox was cautious for the day and a half he was there but his children played around and on him, he didn't want to harm any trust he had with Naruto by pushing his children aside.

Naruto was surprised to like the company Gaara brought as he had no expectations for their friendship as the day grew late Naruto shifted to his human self holding onto his stomach which in turn held his children inside. The blonde sat beside the red which shocked Gaara quite abit as he was day dreaming "You haven't told me why you are here. So what are you here for? Did the leaf send you to push me back to the village? I don't want to be bugged but somehow you proved that you want nothing out being here then being around me for companionship why?" Naruto questioned the red headed male.

Gaara chuckled which sounded alittle to evil by accident, "I'm here like you were there for me in need. You need someone on your side whether you know it or not. Naruto you are the only person that has penetrated the ice walls I created when I was younger, you became more then an ally and more then a friend to me. You saved my life more the twice and I came here to find a closure for something I have been questioning since you beat me three years ago. I found my answer." Gaara leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. Gaara quickly pulled away looking into the woods opposite of Naruto not wanting to see if he got rejected, "Gaara, I'm a parent, there are possibly five fathers to all my children. I have a grave for their older sibling. I know you know pain, suffering and death but nothing is like losing what I thought was my only family at the time it happened. I'm happy that you like me for me but I still have a long way to go if I ever decide to be with someone."

"People who were close to me have harmed me in many different ways, I have two kids and more on the way to look after as they need a sturdy parent. None of their fathers are in the picture though and they have no idea about them either. But all I can promise you is a chance at a relationship though but not a sexual one not now maybe never. Can you be good with those terms?" sky blue met sea mist green eyes. "I will over ride any obstacle. You have shown me great strength and great weakness in things I thought were non-existent. I want you and only you, if your ready your ready if not I will wait. If it doesn't happen and only by your side I can live with that." Gaara spoke truly and over the course of that week they began their relationship but time was against them.

Gaara had to return to Suna to attend to his job, his life as the Kazekage of the sand village but he promised Naruto he always had a place by his side for whatever he needed or for what ever he wanted. When Gaara left Naruto went into labour for the next twelve hours, the blonde was glad he had someone who he could trust with his heart as others had crushed his trust over and over again.

They corresponded over the next few weeks with the hawks Gaara sent and Naruto began a relationship with this red headed ninja leader who wormed his way into his heart over two weeks time with not money or fake promises but with honesty and acceptance of his children. He loved that Gaara loved his children which was a win in his books as his children were his world.

hopefully you enjoyed this chapter on Gaara's week with Naruto in the woods. I just wanted to read what was on my mind before i continue on with the rest of demon fox. Please review if you liked this little bit of fluff


	14. Children, Clones

The children were in bed when Naruto left for a small walk as he couldn't sleep knowing that a hawk was being sent to the Hokage at this point in time. It was going to say how he was moving in to Suna for his safety as he would not return to Konoha until he deemed it safe. He was tired of people trying to control him and his life when they knew nothing about abuse and torment he had to endure even now t was always nagging at the back of his brain.

He couldn't be the knuckled head everyone expected him to be, he was a parent of four living children, he needed to be smart and careful with their lives as they were what was and is holding him together. Leaning onto the open balcony gazing up at the clear starry night wondering how he now had five children, how he now had a boyfriend in the Kazekage of Suna, how he was still alive, how he kept carrying on even with such dreadful memories clinging to him like strong heavy weights.

"Thinking about something serious again now?" Naruto startled at the suddenness of the presence beside him as he had been lost in his thoughts. "Yeah. Just that I never thought I would be here with someone by my side or even have more children. I knew it was possible with all that was happening after the very first pregnancy but never thought I would be alive today with four children alive and well. I wish I still had my first son, no one knew until just after his fourth birthday. That's when everything changed again, my teammates got to curious and found his grave. He was so small, smaller then any of them. Kumoihiru was my first family but was born to early to have a sustainable life and am glad he never saw me in hopeless situations like that day." Naruto spoke his true feelings as he looked over his children from the doorway.

"No one can understand the pain I still feel. Kumoihiru would have been eight in several more months. Why couldn't I have been loved instead, I am smart but had to hide that if I was going to survive. People took my innocence Gaara, I am far from pure. Do you still want me even after knowing this?" Naruto turned to look Gaara in the eye searching for something that could tell him to lose all hope in finding a partner in life. Gaara stood still as Naruto searched him for any semblance of doubt but he opened his arms "I will never throw you away. You are forgiving, you fight for what's right even when you doubt yourself. I like you for you, you may seem broken to everyone else, you may seem crazy and tainted but I see a pure kind loving person who has been hurt for far to long. I will never leave until you order me away and even then I will be in the shadows until you need me again." Gaara spoke softly as not to wake the children and for Naruto who had tears running down his cheeks.

Shikamaru was listening to Naruto as he spilled his heart out to Gaara of the desert, what made the two friends closer he wondered. He also now knew that Naruto had another son that was lost to life and if he got his numbers correct Naruto had his first child when he was only nine years old which sickened him. How could a person hurt such a good kind person like him to the point he was acting like someone else just to survive in the village he knew had been safe until things came to light when they were all thirteen. He wondered how Naruto never told anyone as he continued to listen to weeping tears of his friend, his comrade who now shone a light brighter on what happened in the village everyone thought had been good.

Naruto had fallen asleep crying in Gaara's arms which the red headed man picked the blonde up easily but was stopped by Shikamaru standing there keeping him in the children's room's doorway. "Move." Was all that came out of Gaara's mouth not wanting to wake the blonde or his children, he also didn't have anything to say to this man infront of him. Shikamaru just stared for another minute "You better take care of him." Was all that left the brunette's lips which had the Kazekage tsking. "He will be with better care with me over you and your village. What's the number count on his abuse? What's the number count on children in total? You have no idea." Gaara spat as quietly as he could.

Shikamaru bowed his head in shame as he had never noticed that their blonde knuckle headed friend was even in such a predicament at all until Sasuke went snooping. He was sickened by what the adults did to Naruto, it also frightened him that someone was capable of such acts towards a child no less.

Lee and Ino were both asleep in their respected rooms that night while Kakashi was just heading back after sending a hawk to the lord Hokage and informing that they were delayed and had to go to Suna on Naruto's demands or face an angry fox. He didn't want to fight with Naruto and he would find out one way or another about what happened and how Naruto got pregnant for a third time. He was quite furious last time when he found out he was pregnant for a second time at that but now a third, something was happening so fast that he could not keep up.

He told the Third Hokage what was happening but they could do nothing as they had no evidence to back up anything to put those who harmed the blonde behind bars for long. He kept a watchful eye on the blonde but was surprised to here Gaara telling off Shikamaru so he hid behind a pillar in the corridor. He heard that this had been not the third pregnancy Naruto had, so his suspicions were right all this time about him mothering that small little still born fox kit when the boy was only nine years old. He had told no one beside the third about that cold rainy day, no one needed to know but the old man that Naruto was hurting and being abused and possibly raped. Gaara still mentioned no father or any form of male person to have fathered the newest twins to the Uzumaki name which made him wonder who could have fathered them. They all knew the first twins were fathered by the villagers but didn't know which one.

Kakashi watched as the two young adults move into different directions but whimpering was heard and Naruto shot out of Gaara's arms into the children's room not caring about who he left in pain. The blonde's foot had collided with the red head's stomach, Kakashi kept a smile to himself as he went to his own room for the night not bothering to tell the others he sent the hawk already.

Naruto was right with his children for the whole night as they would still need him to feed them until the could learn how to hunt for small game like with Tano and Kinichii. He was so proud of them for feeding themselves for the first time, he was proud when the transformed into little humans for the first time and would still be a proud parent. Never once looking up as he knew Gaara had taken up the watch so he could focus on his children.

The blonde was not ready for a relationship yet but he did enjoy Gaara's company more then he had anyone else from the leaf village. He felt safe after years of abuse and scrutiny towards his self worth, he was still weary of those around him but he felt something tug in his heart towards Gaara something he had only felt towards his children. Unconditional love. Gaara asked nothing of him, he was patient, he was calm and collective. He knew he would fall in love with him soon enough but his children would always come first.

His thoughts went back to the day Sasuke used his children's own safety against him to gain children, why would he want him over a willing participant like Sakura or Ino. His hand brushed over the twin black foxes who snuggled in for more warmth even though it was a warm summer night. Naruto grinned at them, he could never hate his children but he could hate the fathers of his children with a passion.

Sasuke watched the gates of Konoha waiting for Naruto to either leave or come back, he knew several clones went onto missions out of the village each day but still no Naruto. His patience was waning as the days dragged out, he didn't seen Naruto's second born's or any other children he was sure to have carried by now. He had done his research after he found out Naruto was pregnant with the first time he started snooping on the blonde. Something didn't add up as Naruto hadn't left the village as he knew he would have stayed close to his comrades to keep his brats safe. He watch as a desert hawk flew to the Hokage tower, his eyes caught sight of Rock lee and Ino returning to the village a few days later.. Trained eyes found sand particles still attached to their sandals.

'why would they go on a mission to Suna with Kakashi and return without him?' he questioned himself. He had watched them weeks prior when they left the village but only now returning without Shikamaru or Kakashi with them, which put up small red flags but he decided to ignore them. He narrowed his eyes hoping to see better at what they could be hiding that he knew could help him figure out were they had gone but only sand clung to their clothes.

'Where was the blonde. Wasn't he supposed to leave of missions not clones.' Something seems off, like the blonde was toying with him, playing cat and mouse. Silently fuming in the tree just out of sight of the guards at the gates of Konoha, he broke a branch with his grasp. 'Why hasn't Naruto come out of the village unless…unless he did have my children.' He smirked to himself as a new dawn hit him. He had heirs that would be powerful and of the grasp of any shinobi, Naruto would allow no one to harm them or even let them leave his sight he knew that. He knew that they would be well taken care of, now he needed to go see the lovely blonde who became his heir or heirs mother.

What he saw in the small house he did not expect one bit, Naruto playing with only two children from back when he first fell pregnant all those years ago now. No other children, no babies, no kits, no heirs, fuming as he left the family to their daily routine not wanting to break that for the children. He found his three comrades in the same place he left them, bored and annoyed with one another, well expect for Jugo who sat silently shaking his head at another or Karin's rant at Suigetsu. "We're leaving." Was all he said which had everyone getting ready as Sasuke left them to move against Orochimaru, he still needed to get stronger to beat him then his older brother Itachi who he still needed to track his movements.


	15. Enemy,rivals,children

Sasuke went back to Orochimaru all pissy as he didn't gain any heirs to his name with the yellow sunshine of Konoha That knuckle head must have used a clone or something to keep from giving him what he needed to get the slimy snake off his back. He knew his teammates did not agree with his course of action of returning to Kabuto who was now fused with Orochimaru and what a sight it was.

Black eyes bore into golden snake eyes which seemed to have mirth in them for whatever reason as if mocking him for losing what he couldn't gain with the blonde. He left the older man sitting there as he went to make arrangements again to try again with the blonde but it would have to use another method.

Naruto watched his children play with one another in the small backyard he was granted with the house in the city limits. He now lived close to the walls surrounding Suna but away from frontal attacks along with back stabbers. Gaara would come by for dinner on most nights never staying to late but always made sure that Naruto knew he was more then just a friend. The blonde liked the flirting and the occasional flowers and the small gifts the red head would send.

He became so used to living here in Suna that he forgot about the clones in Konoha that one day they poofed away from sight like any clone from a ninja. No one asked where he went other then those that were close to the blond other then those who knew that he was in Suna for his own safety. No one knew why the reason but accepted that he was safe where he was, it was a chilly night that caught Naruto looking to the starry sky. A soft smile crept onto his lips as his children played about on the play structure in the park near their home.

He had it so much easier here in Suna and he was happy but he also missed his friends that were back in Konoha. Naruto thought it got to peaceful some days even with his two children and two babies around. He could feel that there was something in the air but didn't know what could happen.

Sasuke was running errands under a guise in a small town close to Konoha hoping to hear any rumors but what he didn't expect was to see Kiba's team in the small town. He shifted to the shadows away from their sight and senses hoping to hear anything that could be useful.

He had left his rag tag team at the base with Orochimaru to keep an eye on the snake bastard, "Have you been to visit Naruto yet Kiba?" Hinata asked her teammates "Been busy with the missions Tsunade have been giving us so sadly we haven't seen the blonde yet. But I heard that Shikamaru and Kakashi are due back after a swap of shifts to keep an extra eye on him. For whatever reason he doesn't want to leave Suna." Kiba retorted.

Sasuke grounded his teeth while listening to the hound shinobi of the leaf, something didn't add up and that made him angry. Shouldn't Naruto be in Konoha not Suna and how did the blonde manage that when he was scouting the boarders of Konoha. Thinking back to Ino and Lee returning with out the jounins was alittle odd and peculiar also as he had eyes on Naruto before this little tidbit.

But now he had a destination now after the little insight Kiba was able to give him without having to resort to other method. Turning to the east he headed to the desert village without a backwards glance at the shinobi of the leaf. Coal coloured eyes dead set on his destination that no storm could slow him down other then a sand storm which had him hunkered in a small rock cave several miles away from the village he was going to have to figure out how to infiltrate without any of the Suna guards knowing. He didn't have safe passage into the city as he was not of the leaf village anymore so he couldn't rely on anything but skill. He was desperate and hoping by chance he could convince Naruto to try again to impregnate the blonde to help take Orochimaru off of himself for even a day so he could try and kill the bastard who wanted to take his skin and abilities for himself not caring about taking the second last Uchiha's life.

Sasuke was dead set on murdering not just Orochimaru but his brother Itachi was still on his list for revenge. His anger towards him only grew as he aged, nothing would stop him from his end goal and no one would stop him or he would cut them down. Grimacing as he took another look out into the sand storm but could see nothing, he could work in a blizzard easy but a sand storm could almost kill him if he dared brave it. Working with sand was totally out of his element and comfort zone of techniques.

It would look like he would be staying the night as it didn't look like it was going to ease up any time soon. Growling in frustration as he sat down again tending to the small fire he had going for light. How did his life become such a mess after Itachi decided to kill the whole clan but him. These questions always wrecked him from the inside out, not knowing anything even when he confronted Itachi about it on a number of occasions.

Itachi never answered or he gave him riddles which didn't help with any of the questions he had, none of his questions were answered. He remembered when Kakashi tied him to the tree saying something about turning on friends and he retorted with what if I killed all your friends and family. Kakashi jut smiled under that mask and replied that all his important people were already dead and gone, most were in missions others murdered. But the real question was how was it that Kakashi was still in one piece and not picking up after himself like how he was still doing for himself as an Uchiha.

Sasuke was dumbfounded when it came to Kakashi as he seemed to be in the same place as he was right now, but the older man seemed to have found what he needed to be in one piece.

Naruto looked to the sky as he felt the wind circulate just outside the walls of Suna as he got a sudden chill down his spine. Gathering up his children he headed towards Gaara's office building which the guards let them pass with smiles on their faces as they passed them. No one ever spoke badly about him here not with Gaara around the way he was, the red head was winning Naruto's broken heart by single individual pieces which was a welcoming feeling. His two oldest had started calling him dad at odd moments by accident which was cute.

Tano and Kinichi walked in their human forms while holding onto their parent's pant leg as they were still quite shy wih those they barely knew. After the incident that resulted in their younger siblings they kept close to their mother figure

Naruto walked into the Kazekage's office not needing to worry about spooking Gaara from daily duties, blue eyes landed on the Kazekage who looked exhausted from the mounds of paper work. "Sandstorm is happening just outside the walls thought I would come see you before going home as I had gotten a sudden chill." Tano and Kinichi went to play with the ever present toys in the corner while Naruto held onto his youngest son and only daughter.

Naruto smiled as his children started falling asleep an hour later after a light supper they had brought to them as he didn't want to be left alone for some odd reason.

Sasuke saw the sandstorm slowing for the night as the moon shone throw patches of sand and clouds, smirking as he saw the perfect opportunity to start racing towards Suna again. He needed to know if he could get the blonde underneath him again like last time. How the blonde protected his children from certain death by letting him do what he wanted was a small thrill. Now he just needed to get things in order so he could free himself and Naruto from Orochimaru and his slick slimy hands.

He didn't like how he heard Orochimaru talking with Kabuto about experimenting on his blonde rival, comrade, interest, what was the word he want but couldn't name. Oh well, keeping his sight set on Suna's walls as he approached closer and closer.


End file.
